


UnderSkulls

by Janus51



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, POV Third Person Limited, spoilers for genocide run, spoilers for pacifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus51/pseuds/Janus51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara thought they had finally done it. Found a way to a happy ending. But during the final battle with Asriel everything is reset again, this time to shortly before Frisk fell underground.</p><p>Vivi, Mystery, and Arthur are investigating the legends about the monsters sealed beneath Mt. Ebott. When they are attacked by Shiromori and Lewis while investigating the mountain itself, Arthur falls underground instead of Frisk.</p><p>Now Arthur must find his way through the underground with Chara's assistance. Meanwhile, Frisk has fallen in with Vivi and Mystery as they try to escape Shiromori.</p><p>Is there any hope of a happy ending now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur stared up at the light pouring through the distant ceiling. Everything ached, and it made thinking more trouble than it was worth at the moment. He felt like just shutting his eyes and sleeping for a month, breathing in whatever that nice smell was.

His nose itched. After five minutes of trying to ignore it and his slowly rebooting brain, Arthur finally worked up the energy to sit up. His back and head throbbed, but nothing seemed terribly wrong. Not physically, at least.

Okay, sitting up was fine, now for standing. His legs supported his weight. That was good. He looked up again. That was a _long_ fall. How wasn’t he dead? Or at least seriously injured?

Looking around, Arthur saw he was standing in large patch of yellow flowers. He heard the drip of condensation flowing down stalactites and plopping in the surrounding darkness. Great, not _another_ cave. Nothing good ever happened in caves. Arthur’s heart started to speed up at the thought.

No. Keep it together. It’s all in your head.

He was starting to get jittery. What had happened to Vivi and Mystery? Last he recalled was walking up the mountain and then there was a crash, flashes of purple and flowers.

Arthur put a hand to his throbbing head and winced. It came away sticky with blood. He’d probably hit his head on the way down. A possible concussion, just what he needed.

At least his prosthetic seemed to be fine. Just a couple of dings, nothing serious.

“Vivi?” He called out. “Mystery?” But there was no answer. Nobody came.

Okay. _Okay._ He was fine. Just hold it together. 

His phone had no reception. Perfect.

The area outside the pool of light was near impossible to see into. Pockets, check for that keychain flashlight and hope the batteries were still good. He needed to save his phone for when he could call for help.

 _Click._ Thank goodness. Arthur started looking into the shadows, looking for a way out. It wasn’t a very large chamber. There seemed to be tunnel with a gate at one end. Had he found some ruins? Vivi would love this.

He swallowed, and took a step towards the gate. Maybe he should stay where he was and wait for help? Who knew what might be beyond that door. Unstable rock formations, bottomless pits, ghosts from ancient civilizations or the specters of abandoned miners? Urgh. 

On the other hand, he might be able to find a quicker way out.

 _Crash!_ Something landed behind him, shaking the ground. Arthur whirled around. Several large rocks had fallen through the hole. Right where he had been minutes ago.

There were several flashes of white and pink as what appeared to be scissors rained down, screeching and shattering against the rocks, followed by pink flames.

 _He_ was here. That ghost from the mansion had found him. Arthur’s heart pounded. No, no he couldn’t stay here. That ghost would find him and kill him.

Arthur fell back when another rain of scissors fell, accompanied by a distant bellow and a shriek.

A glint of gold fell through the opening in the ceiling. Was that...?

A shadow passed over the hole, followed by a howl that shook Arthur’s teeth, set his blood thundering through his ears. Arthur gulped. What he was about to do was probably the dumbest decision of his life. Or at least one of them.

He raced back into the circle of light and glanced through the pieces of broken metal. Was it here? Where?

Amidst the silvery glint of jagged edged metal he spotted it. A heart, pulsing gold, but fading to silvery blue. The pulsing was slowing.

Arthur picked it up carefully between two metal fingers. It seemed to be a large locket. He wasn’t sure it was safe to touch with his bare hands, given it’s owner seemed to have it out for him. Still, what did it mean that it was cracked?

This might be what he needed to save himself from that ghost though, or at least understand why it was after him.

A shadow once more passed over the the cave, startling Arthur into dashing back towards the gate.

There would be time to look at this later, when he was out of the crossfire of whatever was going on up there. He prayed Vivi and Mystery were safe.

Arthur turned and steeled himself. He had to get out of here. He’d made a promise to find Lewis and he was determined to keep it. It was only fair after all the times Lewis had bailed him out. A deep breath and Arthur entered the ruins.

“Where’s-?…. Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower,” said a _smiling_ golden flower, sitting in a small patch of light in the next room. “You’re new to the underground aren’tcha?”

Arthur wished he was dreaming, though the throbbing in his head said otherwise. He’d seen some weird stuff, but this was still up there.

“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!” This was followed with an enthusiastic giggle.

“Um… I guess that would be helpful?” Arthur said. He slid the locket into his pocket and looked around the room with his flashlight. It seemed mostly empty, not even any rubble on the floor.

Arthur gasped as something bright yellow emerged from his chest, pulsing frantically in time with his heartbeat. In fact, it was a heart, not unlike the one in his pocket. He reached to touch it and it felt like putting his hand in a hot bath, or laying in the summer sun. The strangest part though, was that he could feel his hand on the heart, as if it were part of him too.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!” Flowey chirped. His voice reminded Arthur of Lewis’ younger sister, Cayenne, always cheerful but also always with a prank at the ready. Like hot sauce in a milkshake.

“M-my _soul_!?”

“Yep! Now, you’re SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. You know what LV stands for don’t you?” 

Arthur wasn’t really sure how this was helping him, but he shook his head “no” anyway. What was going on around here? He felt the heart in his pocket pulsing too, each time getting a little stronger.

Flowey grinned. “Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don’t you?”

Arthur thought for sure he’d heard that line in a porno before, but stayed silent.

Flowey winked at him. “ Don’t worry. I’ll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’.” As he said, a spray of pellets appeared above the Flowey’s, er, head? Blossom? “Move around. Catch as many as you can!”

Arthur didn’t really like the idea anything touching his _soul_. That seemed like a terrible idea, even if the flower seemed friendly enough. As the pellets slowly spun through the air toward him, Arthur couldn’t help but flinch away, the yellow heart following him and moving just out of range. 

Flowey looked really irritated. “Hey, buddy. You’re supposed to _catch_ the pellets.”

Something didn’t seem right here. The talking flower, the soul outside his body thing, and the physical manifestations of _love_ , of all things, being shot at his soul, this all seemed really sketchy.

So when Flowey fired more pellets at Arthur’s heart, Arthur moved, more decisively this time, out of the way.

Arthur’s heart, his real heart in his chest, stuttered at the face Flowey made when the missed the second time.

That was more than irritation, that was straight up _rage_.

“What are doing!? Run. Into. The bullets!” Flowey paused as he realised what he’d said, before pasting on the fakest smile Arthur had ever seen. “Er, I mean... _pellets_.”

Another spray of bullets, but this time Arthur moved well away from them and begin trying to edge around the room.

Arthur screamed when something caught his ankle, tripping him. He looked up to see Flowey staring at him, his features twisted and thinned into something demonic. “You idiot. In this world. It’s kill or _be_ killed! There’s no way anyone would pass up a chance like this.” A ring of bullets appeared around Arthur as he pressed himself to the wall of the cave. “ _Die_.”

The bullets closed in slowly, as if Flowey wanted to take his time and enjoy the moment.

Arthur whimpered and tried make himself as small as possible. No. _No!_ This couldn’t be how it ended. He had to find out what happened to Lewis. Had to _know_.

A fireball burst from the darkness beside Flowey, ramming into him. With a shriek that seemed more surprised than injured, Flowey burrowed into the ground, the root clutching Arthur’s ankle disappearing with him.

Out of the shadows came something tall, almost as tall as Lewis was. It had a bovine or goatish face and wore purple robes. It seemed to be smiling, showing a pair fangs.

Gulping, Arthur tried to stop trembling, tried to find a way out of this. He started trying to move toward the gate ahead of him. _Gotta get away._

“Greetings, innocent o-”, that was all Arthur heard before he got his footing and bolted away through the door.

He heard the creature’s voice behind him, but wasn’t listening. He ran through the hallway, softly lit with purple light, and up a set of stairs, through the door.

He wasn’t able to stop himself from slamming straight into the closed door at the other end of the room. No, nononono. Had to get away.

_Hm. This is...different. What happened?_

Arthur pounded against the door and looked around. That thing would be here any second.

A plaque on the wall, worn but legible. It read “Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

What the hell did that mean!?

There were pressure plates on the other side of the door frame, two of which were on a short path of different colored stone.

The creature was outside the door. “Hello? You needn’t be afraid my child!”

It was lying. That flower had tried to kill him after claiming to help.

Arthur stepped on the four switches that weren’t on the path. The door opened smoothly, silently.

The next room was a long hallway.

“Wait!” called the creature. “It is dangerous to go alone!”

Arthur was already racing down the hallway, though.

_Stop!_

Arthur’s steps stuttered to a stop in front of a barrier of foot high spikes. The points gleamed in the purple light. There were too many to jump across, even if Arthur got a running start.

“There you are!”

Crap, it had caught him. Arthur turned and crouched low, ready to make another break for it.

The locket in Arthur’s pocket seemed to be growing warmer.

The creature held its hands up. “Be calm, my child. There is nothing to fear. I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins.” It kept its voice soft, like it was talking to scared animal.

_That is exactly what she is doing._

Arthur flinched as Toriel moved closer. She froze a moment, before reaching a hand out. “Are you injured, child?” She glanced him over, her lingering on his mechanical arm, before settling on his head. “You seem to have hit your head. Will you allow me to heal it?”

Arthur was pressing his back against the wall, trying to keep as much distance as possible.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Arthur finally relaxed a bit, she hadn’t hurt him yet and she was keeping a safe distance. Maybe she was okay?

“A-alright.” he whispered.

Toriel placed her hand to his forehead, and a strange tingling spread from her furry fingertips down Arthur’s spine. The throbbing in his head eased. The last few hours were still very much a haze in his mind though. How had he fallen into the cave? Was there a fight with that ghost?

“I understand that terrible creature must have frightened you, but worry not. I will take care of you.” She was rubbing his shoulders now. Arthur noticed he was trembling. What had happened? What was even going on anymore?

“You are the first human to come down here in a long time. It is good that I check everyday to see if anyone has fallen. Are you able to stand?”

Arthur nodded and, with Toriel’s help stood again. When had he sat down?

“Come, my child, I will guide you through the catacombs.” She went and flipped two of three switches on wall, causing the spikes to drop. The switches were marked with what looked like yellow paint. He could have gotten away if he’d noticed the puzzle in this room.

Toriel took Arthur’s hand and led him to the next room. “I see you have already become somewhat accustomed to the puzzles here. You will need to solve them to move from room to room.”

The next room was small and square, empty save for a straw dummy.

“Now, I do not wish to frighten you, my child, but, as a human living in the underground monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation.”

Arthur’s breath hitched. _More_ things trying to kill him!? Nope. No.

“I r-really don’t think I can handle this.” Arthur pressed a hand against his pocket. The locket was definitely getting warmer.

_Now, now. You are an adult, act like it._

**You can’t die just yet...**

_Oh my! Two new visitors._

“Do not worry. The process is simple,” Toriel said. “When you encounter a hostile monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.”

Arthur was shaking and sweating. He was sure his shirt was soaked through at the back. Still, he approached the dummy. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this.

He gasped as his soul appeared. What was with that !? He had to ask Toriel after this.

“Uh, hey there? Nice to meet you?”

The dummy, of course, didn’t answer. Maybe it just wasn’t much for conversation, Arthur thought sarcastically. In fact, the dummy seemed about to fall over.

Toriel seemed pleased, however. “Very good, my child.” She turned to continue into the next room.

“Wait. I, er, have some questions,” Arthur said. “Why do you keep calling me ‘child’? My name is Arthur. And I’m twenty-two.”

Toriel blinked. “Oh dear, did I forget to ask your name? How silly of me! I’ve lived alone in these ruins for quite a while, I’m afraid. I must have forgotten my manners. I am sorry.

I also apologize for calling you a child. I am quite a bit older than most humans, or even some monsters, live, so many people seem like children to me. No matter how old they are.”

She seemed to get a slightly far away look as she said this last part. Arthur didn’t want to push this too much. “Ah, thanks. It’s not really a big deal, you know?”

Toriel smiled. “No, I should have asked. And it was disrespectful to treat you as a child.”

Arthur smiled a bit. Okay, Toriel, at least, was on his side. He asked his next question. “Now, why does my soul keep appearing when I’m attacked? That really freaks me out.”

Toriel paused, as if collecting her thoughts. “It is...complicated. The nature of SOUL is a matter of much debate, and I have not been able to keep up on any new information. From what I have been told, however, when a monster fights a human, it causes an extension of the human's SOUL to manifest. This is because monster magic targets a being’s SOUL.

Human bodies, being made of water, are more durable and resistant to magic than monster bodies, which are made of magic and thus essentially an extension of the SOUL already. Therefore, to target a human’s SOUL effectively, their SOUL must be partially drawn out. As far I know, this an inherent trait in all monsters.”

Arthur thought he caught the gist of it. Though it also brought up a slew of new questions.

Toriel turned back toward the door. “Come, we must continue on. There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?”, she said, walking on.

Arthur followed, only to nearly trip as a frog the size of a small dog hopped in front of him from apparently nowhere. It stared at him with two pairs of eyes, one set on its head and another set that seemed to peek out from its stomach. It croaked at him. His soul appeared.

Arthur took a step back, clutching his mechanical arm and willing his knees to steady. “H-hi? Y-you have cool eyes?”

The frog tilted its head and gave a softer croak, almost a purr. Toriel came up from behind it and gave the harshest death glare Arthur had seen since someone insulted Mrs. Pepper’s cooking. The frog scampered away as if it would combust if it stayed put.

Yeah, Toriel was a scary cow lady. “Uh, thanks…”

“It is no problem, Arthur. Now come, see if you can decipher this puzzle.”

They passed through a narrow hall and another plaque saying, “The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.”

There was bridge of spikes. Of course there was. This was Arthur’s life, why wouldn’t there be a bridge of spikes over what appeared to be fairly deep water. He supposed swimming was an option, but it’d probably ruin his arm if he couldn’t keep it above water. Toriel didn’t seem worried though, she just waited there in front of the spikes.

Seeing Arthur’s face, Toriel offered her hand. “Here, I will guide you across.”

She gripped his robotic hand and stepped forward. She moved carefully, watching her step. The spikes retracted as Toriel moved forward. Arthur got the feeling they were following the path outlined in stone in the other room.

“Arthur, if you don’t mind my asking, what happened to your arm?” Toriel asked.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to tell her. The night he’d lost his arm was mostly a haze, in all honesty. There was green, an impression screaming and the feeling of tears on his face. An unsettling sense of guilt that scraped at his insides and skittered over his back like spiders, though he didn’t know why. 

They were almost to the other side before Arthur answered. “There was an accident. My friends and I were exploring a cave, and something happened. The doctors said it might have been a bear or something. I don’t know. It’s a blur, honestly.” At this moment the heart on his pocket seemed to flare with an almost painful heat, the pulsing speeding sharply for a moment before fading back. Arthur almost thought he could hear it pounding in his ears.

He expected empty platitudes or apologies, but Toriel just hummed and he saw her squeeze the mechanical hand a little tighter, as if in reassurance. She let go when they were off the spike bridge safely.

The next room was a long corridor, empty save for a single pillar at the end of the room.

Toriel, standing next to him, put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. She didn’t say anything, but let him gather his thoughts for a few moments.

**Why don’t you tell the _whole_ story?**

He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It hurt too much, and he wasn’t sure Toriel was the person to be talking to about it.

_...this is strange. Can you hear me? Either of you?_

“Arthur,” Toriel said, “I’m going to ask you to do something important, alright.”

Arthur looked up at her, nodded.

_I suppose not. This is… disconcerting, to say the least._

“I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. I’m very sorry.” With that she turned and walked off with surprising speed.

“H-hey! Wait up!” What was her deal!? Just leaving him behind like that?

Arthur began jogging to catch up, but somehow, when he blinked, she disappeared. What?

After several moments of jogging, Arthur reached the pillar at the end of the room. “What the he-aggh!!”

Toriel had walked out from behind the pillar. Arthur’s heart was in his throat, and his breathing was ragged from both jogging and getting _another_ shock.

Toriel at least had the grace to look sheepish. “Oh! I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you Arthur. I merely meant for this to be a test of your independence.”

“A test of my independence? _Really?_ ” Arthur, tried to get his breathing under control, tried to reign in the beginnings of a rant. He was only partially successful.

“What the hell! Isn’t it obvious that I’m kinda out of my depth here!? Really?”

Toriel was blushing now, and twiddling her thumbs. “I am sorry. I did not consider how truly frightening this situation must be for you.”

Arthur deflated in seeing Toriel look so ashamed. “No, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” It wasn’t like anything bad had happened, it just shocked him.

“No, no. You are quite right to be angry. It was callous of me not consider your emotional state during my ‘test’.”

Arthur rubbed his mechanical arm. This was awkward…

“Though, if you do not mind, could you wait here for a while? There are a few things I must take care of. This room is safe from other monsters.”

Was she ditching him now? Had he just lost his only ally in this place?

_No, she has too much compassion to actually leave someone like that._

“Yeah, I can wait here. I need some time to think, anyway.”

“Here, take this cellphone in case you need to contact me.” She pulled out what seemed to be a very old cellphone. A dingy, grey model, not even a flip phone.

“Don’t worry, I have my own. See?” He pulled out his own phone, sleek with its touch screen and yellow case. “Ugh, still no service down here.”

“I do not expect so. Take mine, it is connected to the underground cellular network. I will be back soon.”

Arthur looked from the new phone in his hand to Toriel, watching her disappear deeper into the ruins.

Well, this seemed as good a time as any to check that locket. He pulled it from his pocket, only to yelp as a blur of white leapt past his face.

Mystery?

Not Mystery, but it was a small white dog. It looked up at him with the locket between his front paws, barked at him. Then it picked up the locket in its teeth and ran off into the ruins.

“Hey! Come back here you mutt!” Arthur took off after it, determined to see what was in that locket.

_Oh dear. I hope Frisk is alright…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this my first fanfiction in a long while. I hope it entertains everyone! I'm still figuring out how to post on this site, so if something looks odd or the formatting is wonky please let me know. Same goes for the tags, if you think I should add some, please tell me. I've never really had to use them myself before. I'll try to post a chapter a week, around Friday or Saturday, and we''ll see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur admitted that running after that dog had been an astoundingly stupid idea. He came to this conclusion when he was jumped by a pair of those dog sized frogs.

_Froggits have difficult lives. Try complimenting them, it will make them feel better. Or threaten them, they may get scared and run away._

They didn’t seem to be doing anything, though his soul was hovering in front of him. Okay, no Toriel to help and he wasn’t sure she’d get here in time to save him even if he called.

Maybe he could reason with them? Toriel had said to strike up a conversation. He hadn’t had a chance to really see that first froggit’s reaction before Toriel scared it off.

Urgh, he hoped this’d work. “You have very pretty eyes?”

_I can’t tell if you are able to hear me or not. Perhaps only slightly? Where did that other presence go?_

The froggit on the left tilted its head. Did it understand?

The froggit on the right gave a loud hiss, like a cat, and leapt at him. Arthur jumped over it.

“Uh, nice jump? You’re very athletic!”

The attacking froggit stayed where it landed. Neither of them seemed interested in fighting anymore, for some reason. There faces were bright red. Were they...blushing?

“Uh, bye?” The two froggits hopped off, glancing back once with quiet croaks. They left behind a few shining coins on the ground.

Were they gold? Arthur picked up the coins and pocketed them. Was this what Alice felt like in Wonderland? This was place was surreal.

Another froggit was standing near a door, but Arthur’s soul didn’t pop out. Guess that one wasn’t going to attack.

“Ribbit ribbit,” it said. “Ribbit ribbit.”

_If a monster doesn’t seem like it wants to fight, either because you’ve fought it to the brink or you befriended it, then you should be merciful._

“Ah, thanks?” Wait, how had he understood that? It was just croaks…

 _Ah, so you_ can _hear me on some level!_

Arthur turned and hurried to check out the room behind the froggit. Maybe the dog was in there.

Nope, no dog. Though there was a bowl of hard candy on a pedestal. A small, neatly written note said, “Please take one.”

Arthur went ahead and pocketed one, though who knew if it was safe for human consumption.

He returned to the hallway with the froggit and followed the path. That dog couldn’t have gone in any other direction, right? Though it had major head start now.

Around the corner and through the next roo-

“Aaaagh!” The floor gave way underneath him, dropping him into a pile of leaves. He wasn’t hurt, though he hoped he wouldn’t be falling anymore that day.

Thankfully, there were two narrow ramps back up to the previous floor. He took the one that let him continue forward, past the hole he’d fallen in.

The phone Toriel gave him rang. “Hello? This is Toriel. Arthur, for no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

Well that was out of nowhere. “Butterscotch?”

“I see. Thank you very much. I do hope you are alright waiting alone?”

Uhhhh. “Yes. Everything’s fine, nothing to worry about.” There was the dog at the end of the room, panting and staring at him. Its way was blocked by another wall of spikes, trapping it. The locket was right in front of it.

“Oh, good. By the way, you do not dislike cinnamon do you?”

“Nope, cinnamon is fine.” Arthur inched forward, trying not to startle the dog. Just a bit closer…

“Good. Thank you for being so patient. Goodbye!” She hung up.

Arthur leapt at the locket, but tripped over a rock in the middle of the room, falling flat on his face. The dog barked and there was the sound something scurrying away. Damn it!

Arthur stood, rubbing his nose. It didn’t seem broken.

He looked to where the dog had been. The spikes were down, now. How did that happen?

He’d landed on a pressure plate he hadn’t noticed before, a path running from it to the rock. When Arthur stood, releasing the plate, the spikes extended again. He shoved the rock onto the plate and the spikes lowered.

Maybe he should call Toriel and let her know he’d left the long room?

He started forward again and took out the phone. As he dialed, something whapped him upside the head.

He felt his soul burst out of chest and looked forward. There was some kind of bug-thing the size of his fist.

_Poor whimsun. It’s even more scared than you are._

He opened his mouth to say something, but it burst into tears and flew away before he could say anything.

This place was nuts.

He started forward again, taking care to watch where he was going.

The ground fell out from under him.

Arthur screamed until his lungs gave out before he realized he’d fallen in another pile of leaves. Dammit, not again.

There was another ramp to take him back up; but since this was probably a puzzle it would likely be a good idea to look around first.

Yep, there was a plaque telling him not to step on the leaves. There was also a clear path in the leaves. Somehow. So, how to remember the path?

He walked the path a few times, counting his steps and recording them as a memo on his phone, along with his changes in direction.

_Clever boy…_

Yep, he could be clever when he wanted to be. When he returned to the upper floor he had no problems getting across.

Another room, another puzzle. This time with guest star Ms. Talking Rock and a bunch of living jello molds. Ugh. At least that one was easy.

_Moldsmals are very sexy, but not too bright. Who knew they’d mistake trembling for wiggling?_

Why was there a stool with a hunk of old cheese stuck to it? Was it for the mouse? Arthur left of few hamster pellets outside the mouse hole. It would probably like those better. Moving on….

There was a ghost blocking the hallway, lying in a pile red leaves. Like, an actual bedsheet ghost. Arthur had never seen a ghost that _actually_ looked like that. Oh wait, the mansion… Yeah, not thinking about that right now.

Should he try to walk through it? That didn’t seem smart. Maybe Toriel would help if he called her…

“Zzzzzzzzzzzz…,” the ghost said, as if it were pretending to snore. Arthur thought he saw one eye squint open for a second.

He was so done. His ability to be shocked and terrified had been fried, especially as the “monsters”, with one exception, hadn’t been particularly monstrous. They’d mostly left him alone after he talked or otherwise interacted with them. Monsters were weird.

“Excuse me?” Arthur said. He got no response. “Could you move please?” Why was the hall so narrow here?

The ghost stayed where it was.

Arthur huffed and tried nudging it with his foot.

The ghost sprang up and its eyes started welling with tears.

“Hello?” Arthur said. “Sorry, about that.”

The tears gushed forth in veritable geysers. Arthur ducked to the side, a few drops hitting his arm. They burned like acid!

_You may want to try cheering him up. Or flirting._

“I’m _really_ sorry, man! C’mon, I bet you’ve got a really nice smile!”

The ocular gushers abated to trickling streams down the ghost’s face. It was watching him more intently now.

“My name’s Arthur. What’s yours?”

“...Napstablook...oh….” Okay, good. It was talking and not projectile- crying acid.

“Cool. I-it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh… I usually come to the ruins to be alone. But today I met someone nice...oh….”

“Yeah, I’m new here. Just thought I’d _drop by_ and see what was going on underground. Sorry for nudging you, I just wanted to get your attention.”

The ghost wobbled a bit, and gave a small smile. “It’s alright. Would...you like to see something?”

“Sure.”

Napstablook began crying again, though the tears flowed up this time, forming into a hat shape.

“I call it ‘dapper blook’ Do you like it…?”

Arthur gave Napstablook a thumbs up. “Yeah, it’s really cool.”

“Oooh...thank you. I worked really hard on that trick. Well, I should get going. My break’s over and I need to head back to the farm.”

“Wait! Have you seen a small white dog anywhere?”

“Ohh... a dog ran through here a few minutes ago…. It had something really shiny. Was it yours?”

“Yeah. I need to get that locket back.”

“I’m sorry…. I should have tried to catch it...ohh….”

“It’s fine. You couldn’t have known.”

Napstablook still looked a bit down. They turned to leave. “You should see it if you follow the left path. Bye….” With that, Napstablook disappeared.

Okay then. Forward march.

___

Several puzzles, not-entirely-fights, and many (many) holes later. Arthur found himself in front of a barren tree. It was surrounded by crisp red leaves, and the area had a smell that made him think of autumn.

_Anytime this old tree grows leaves, they fall right off…_

Better that than the weird mustard smell the froggits left behind.

There was Toriel walking up from beyond the tree. She started to put a phone to her ear before noticing Arthur. He gave a sheepish wave.

“Oh! Arthur, I thought you were still waiting. Are you hurt?” She gave him another once over, noting the scrapes and bumps he’d gotten from some of the monsters on the way. “Nothing serious, but still, I’ll heal you.”

“I’m fine, really. Have you seen a white dog anywhere? It took something important.”

Toriel paused for a moment. “Actually, that was one reason I took so long. A puppy stole my phone, and I had to get it back.”

“Did it have a locket?” Please please please…

“It did, but I wasn’t able to get it. I’m sorry.”

Arthur groaned, there went that idea.

“Although, it was strange, but... it seemed to run toward my house before I lost sight of it.”

“Is there anywhere it could have gone?” Arthur rubbed his prosthetic. He needed to know what that ghost wanted with him.

“I suppose… but it has probably gotten away by now. I am sorry Arthur. But! I have a surprise. Come with me.”

She took his hand and led him up to a neat little house, made of the same purple-lit stone as the rest of ruins, fronted by a carpeting of red leaves on either side of the door. There was a sweet smell wafting from inside that made Arthur’s stomach rumble. When had he last eaten? Breakfast, whenever that was. Several hours at least.

The inside was tidy, and decorated in a soft yellow. A set of downward stairs across from the door. There were pots of cattails, about. Interesting choice…

“Do you smell that?” Toriel said. “Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival.”

Arthur had had butterscotch meringue pie, but he’d never even heard of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Still, he wasn’t about to complain about free food.

Toriel continued speaking. “I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.”

Something about what she was saying set off warning bells in Arthur’s head. Was it just the snails? He liked oysters, but he’d never had snails. He was cautiously curious.

“I have another surprise for you, as well. Come along.” She led him down a hallway and stopped at the first door. “A room of your own. I hope you like it! You are a bit older than my usual guests….”

She patted his shoulder, before pausing. “Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!”

Arthur watched her go with a bemused look. She almost seemed like she expected him to stay here. That wasn’t happening; he needed to get back and make sure Vivi and Mystery were alright. Needed to find Lewis.

_Knowing you’ll get back to your friends, it fills you with determination. But is it enough?_

Still, he could at least check out the room.

The room was done in a soft reddish color, lit by a lamp in the corner. There were children’s toys piled in a box at the foot of comfy looking bed. He couldn’t help smiling at the Transformers. He’d loved those as a kid! There seemed to be a music box playing a soft tune somewhere. Arthur began to feel drowsy.

It’d been a long day. Falling down who knew how many holes and trying to survive monster attacks. His feet ached, and with the music box, his eyes began to droop.

_You should take a nap. You won’t be any good to anyone if you’re dead on your feet._

Arthur sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He could still smell that pie. Maybe he should close his eyes for a few minutes…. Then he’d ask Toriel about a way home.

He was dead to the world before his head even hit the pillow.

____

 _“Guys? Do you really think going in there is a good idea?” Arthur asked as he stared up at the fang-like stalactites at the entrance to the cave. Greenish fog seemed to ooze out and around it. Seriously, how could there be_ green _fog here?_

_The cave had been a haunted tour type thing a few decades back, before it had been condemned. A few too many accidents and at least one murder on site, according to Vivi’s research._

_There had been reports of strange sounds and lights in the area for the past couple of weeks. As well as a possible link to a recent disappearance._

_Vivi, of course, just had to check it out._

_Lewis glanced back at him. “It’ll be fine, Arthur, we’ve done stuff like this a million times before.”_

_Vivi, looked at him with concern, she was holding Lewis’ hand. “Are you okay Arthur? You’ve been awfully quiet tonight. If you’re that worried, you can wait in the van; it’s fine.”_

_Arthur didn’t really like the idea of waiting alone in the van in the dark, either. If he had to be somewhere uncomfortable, he could at least be uncomfortable with his friends nearby._

_Arthur followed them as they went into the cave, chills creeping down his spine. He couldn’t help moving closer to Lewis, practically cowering behind him as bats flew and screeched above. It smelled of damp. There was a buzzing in his ears. Their shadows twisted and writhed in the light of Lewis’ torch._

_There was a fork in the path._

_“Hey, Arthur, let’s take this way. You alright taking Mystery, Vivi?”_

_Vivi gave a jaunty salute. “Of course! C’mon boy! To adventure!” She marched down the right path, Mystery trailing behind her._

_The buzzing was louder, numbing Arthur's mind and making his ears itch. The green fog seemed to glow._

_The path wound upwards like a serpent’s spine, Arthur clinging to Lewis more than once as he tripped and stumbled his way over the rock strewn path. This didn’t feel right. They shouldn’t be here. Something was going to go wrong._

_There was a ledge overlooking a forest of stalagmites, trails of green fog flowing between them._

_Arthur’s hand felt numb and he couldn’t stop himself from surging forward, reaching for Lewis. Arthur’s cheeks hurt from trying to grin and scream at the same time._

_Arthur was falling! Had he slipped off the ledge? He was going to die, a spike through his chest just like-_

_There was a patch of golden flowers. There was a child in a striped shirt._

_“Greetings.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 2. I hope it meets expectations. Thank you all for the support this story has gotten so far! I might post next week's chapter a day early, because I'll be going out of town for family things. I've actually got a buffer that I'm trying to keep up with, for just such occasions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't get this chapter up last week like I said! Things got busier than I expected. That said, I will be posting two chapters this week. This one and the one on Friday.
> 
> Thank you all who have been reading this story, reviewing and leaving kudos. My mouth hurts from smiling so much. :) Hope you all enjoy!

“Greetings,” said the child in the green striped shirt.

Arthur’s heart was pounding. Hadn’t he just been falling? Hadn’t he almost p-pushed Lewis off the cliff? Now he seemed to be sitting in that patch of golden flowers from earlier.

“Do not worry. You are still dreaming. I thought it was time we had a chat.”

“W-what?”

“Your mind is quite a mess, you know. It looks like someone went rifling through it and didn’t bother cleaning up after themselves. Though, that’s probably the only reason I can communicate with you at all. Your mental defenses are a wreck.”

“What’s going on!? Who are you?” Arthur clutched his arm. They’d said this was a dream, but he wasn’t sure what that meant in this case. Was he possessed? Hallucinating?

“I’m trying to stay out of your deeper thoughts, just so we’re clear. But you are thinking very loudly,” the child said. They sat down across from Arthur and smiled. They had very rosy cheeks. “Though yes, you are, in a way, possessed.”

If Arthur hadn’t been dreaming, he was sure he would have thrown up by now. Oh man. What if they made him do something horrible! No, no!

“Relax. I’m not going to take control. I just want to chat and this was the only way you could hear me. I’m afraid your SOUL isn’t very compatible with me. Though, maybe now that you are aware of me, you’ll hear me when you’re awake, too.”

“What are you even talking about!? Why are you in my head?” Arthur began scooting away from the child. He didn’t want anything to do with possession. Nope, no way.

“I became attached to you when you landed on my grave.” The child gestured around at the patch of golden flowers, still smiling. “And then...someone called to me and I woke up. It was quite disorienting.”

“Disorienting?”

“Yes. You see… How do I explain… I’ve done this before. Made this journey before, but with someone else. It’s rather like loading a save file from a video game, yes? But it looks like something’s glitched. You’re here, but my partner, Frisk, is not.

“I would like to know what happened and where my partner is.”

“I don’t know! This has never happened to me before!” What the heck!? Time travel shenanigans?

“I know, I just thought you’d like to know about the situation you’ve fallen into.” The child looked thoughtful for a moment, picking at the hem of their shirt. “If you seem to have thoughts that aren’t quite your own, or know something you shouldn’t, that’s probably me. I wouldn’t want to stress you out too much.”

That was...logical. Ghosts weren’t usually this lucid. Vivi had said it was something about ghosts being made up of emotional energy more than anything else, so they tended to act without thinking too much.

Still, Arthur really didn’t like the thought of something else digging through his mind, even without meaning to. Especially if it was a kid!

“I’m afraid emotions are a bit tricky for me, especially now. And trust me, I’ve seen plenty of shocking things. A few more won’t kill me.” The child giggled. Arthur wasn’t sure he really got the joke.

Oh right, they could hear him thinking. This was Arthur’s headspace.

“Now now, I don’t plan on playing any head games.” The child giggled again. Was that a pun? Arthur wasn’t entirely sure.

“Now, because it seems like you’re about to wake up, I’d like to know. Who was that other presence earlier? I could hear them, but they couldn’t hear me.”

That was just what Arthur needed, more ghostly presences in his head. “I don’t know. I couldn’t hear either of you. What did they say?”

“They seemed to be under the impression that weren’t telling the whole truth about your arm. They were angry. _Very_ angry. They disappeared when that locket was taken from you.”

“The ghost. From the mansion. Darn it! Why didn’t I think it would be _in_ the locket? We’ve seen ghosts tethered to physical objects before! ...Wait, why would it care about my arm?”

The world seemed to be getting brighter. Arthur thought he could feel the mattress beneath him, instead of the flowers.

The child yelled one last thing to him. “Stay determined! I’ll try to assist you, but you need to stay DETERMINED!”

___

Arthur opened his eyes to the dim bedroom.

That kid… Was that real? Or another nightmare? He didn’t usually remember his nightmares, but...

_Hello? Can you hear me now?_

“Aaagh!”

_I’ll take that as a yes. Good._

“So that was real? I’m really possessed?”

_Yes. Luckily, since you can hear me now, I can give you a better explanation on things as we go. Hopefully this will go much more smoothly than Frisk’s journey did._

“So you’ve r-really done time travel?”

_Of a sort. I’m not sure if you can do it, though. You’re SOUL is different from Frisk’s._

“Ugh, as if my life wasn’t already a mess.” Arthur had been staring at the wall throughout this conversation, not quite ready to move and face the day.

_You seem to be taking this rather well, all considered._

“You’re in my head. You can see how weird my life is.”

_Ah. But you’ve stayed determined throughout it all, that I can see. That will be helpful here._

_Stay determined._ What did they mean by that? It seemed like it meant more than just ‘keep trying’ or ‘don’t give up’.

The music box was still playing, and the covers were warm. Hadn’t he fallen asleep on top of them? Toriel must have covered him.

There was a sweet smell in the air. Hadn’t Toriel said there’d be pie?

Arthur lifted himself up, seeing a plate of pie on the floor, wincing and hissing as pain shot through his left shoulder. Nope. Not a good idea to sleep with his prosthetic on. Maybe he should take it off for a few minutes? He should give it a good once over, anyway.

After bringing the pie up onto the bed, Arthur dug a small pouch of tools from his vest. There was even a little spork on his multi-tool, since Toriel had apparently forgotten a fork for the pie.

He took of bite of pie to fortify himself. It was sweet, sticky and still a little warm. It melted in his mouth. Yep, he’d have to get the recipe and share it with Lewis if he came back.

 _When_ he came back.

Okay. Deep breath and… Ack! Removing the arm from its mount always left shooting pains up his neck, into his head. He’d have to look more into that when he had his more refined tools.

_Aaagh! That hurt! How do you stand that?!_

Arthur winced at the pain in the kid’s ‘voice’. “Uh, sorry. I guess I’ve just gotten used to it.”

The voice was silent. Were they...sulking?

Okay, dented and a bit battered. Still, nothing out of place and it responded well yesterday. After several minutes, taking the occasional bite of pie, Arthur was satisfied his arm was still in working order.

_Excruciating pain aside, this is actually really cool._

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at that. “Thanks.”

“Arthur? Are you awake? Oh my!” Toriel was in the doorway, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at him in shock.

...

Arthur glanced from his prosthetic and back up to Toriel. “It’s fine, I was just making sure it was working alright.” He smiled sheepishly. Toriel seemed to relax a bit, th0ugh she couldn’t seem to help glancing at Arthur’s shoulder.

“Oh. Did you have a good rest? How was the pie?”

“The pie was great! Do you think I could get the recipe for a friend of mine? I bet he’d love to try it.”

Toriel smiled. “Oh yes! I would love to share it with you.” She paused, as if considering what she’d just said. “I will write it down later. For now, you can continue resting. Or you are free to ask me anything you wish about the underground.”

“Sure. I’ll be out after I finish with this.”

___

After cleaning up and putting his arm back on, Arthur found himself seated at a table with another slice of pie in front of him.

“You are so thin, Arthur. You need to eat more,” Toriel said.

Arthur wasn’t about to let good food go to waste, so he tucked in. In a few moments, the plate was clean and Arthur was wiping his mouth. “Hey Toriel?” he began, turning to look at her seated by the fire. She was reading a well worn book, the title saying something about snails. The spine was almost falling apart. “How do you get out of the ruins?”

Toriel froze and turned to him with a strained smile. “Um… How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails eat a diet rich in calcium to keep their shells healthy? Interesting.”

Arthur crossed his arms. “Toriel, I’m an adult. Please treat me like one.”

Toriel looked abashed at that. “Excuse me.” She got up and walked towards that stairs.

_Uh-oh. You’d better follow her. She’s about to do something drastic. Quick!_

Arthur stood and took of after Toriel, nearly stumbling over his chair in his haste.

She went down the stairs, into a long hallway, made of the same stone and lit by the soft light of purple crystals, much like the rest of the ruins. Arthur could barely keep up she walked so fast.

At the end of the hall, Toriel stood in front of a large stone gate, similar to the one Arthur had seen when he first entered the ruins. Even with her back to him, Toriel seemed to be trembling.

“This gate is the only exit to the ruins. A one-way door to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it,” Toril said.

“What!? No! I need to find my friends!”

“Arthur. You don’t understand. I cannot let you leave. If you do, they… Asgore… will kill you. I have seen it, time and time again. Every human who leaves the safety of the ruins meets the same fate. Please, go back upstairs. Stay here. You could be happy here.”

She turned and stared at him. She was clearly scared, sad. She really cared about what would happen to him if he left the ruins.

_She only does what she believes is best for you._

She continued. “Arthur, the monsters out there will seek to take your SOUL. They need it to escape the underground. It is too dangerous to go. Please.”

Arthur didn’t exactly relish the thought of being hunted by monsters. But, if he stayed here, then there was little to no chance he’d get back to Vivi and Mystery. No chance he’d ever find Lewis.

Arthur’s heart was pounding, and his knees shook. His stomach knotted from the tension. Toriel had been kind to him, saved him from the other monsters in the ruins. He’d already have died if it weren’t for her. But…

“Toriel, I have to find my friends. I have to get back to them. They might need my help.”

Toriel looked on the verge of tears. “Please. I am only trying to protect you.”

“Toriel. I need to go.” Arthur’s voice cracked as he said. He hoped she wouldn’t be angry.

Toriel’s face changed to one of firm resolve. “You are just like the others. Very well. If you are so determined, prove yourself. Prove you are strong enough to survive.”

_Not again…_

What!? Arthur barely dodged the first fireball, as his soul appeared. What!?

...

“Toriel what are you doing!?” Arthur yelped as a wave of baseball sized flames swept toward him. He jumped over them, however they seemed to track him, several scorching his pants. One, higher than the others, skimmed past his soul and sent searing pain through his entire body.

_Talking isn’t going to work here. You’ll have to show her your resolve._

“I don’t want to fight you!” Arthur dodged around another scattering of flames. “Please!”

Toriel seemed to be staring into the distance, rather than looking directly at him. It didn’t seem like she was going to listen. Should he fight back? He really wasn’t sure he could. He could punch her, but he really didn’t want to hurt her.

He could run. Head back upstairs like she wanted. But he _needed_ to get back to Vivi and Mystery. There was no doubt about that.

The next wave bounced off the walls, several searing Arthur’s arms. He really didn’t like fire.

At least this wasn’t a blazing pink inferno threatening to wash over him.

Arthur ignored the stinging from the burns. If Toriel wasn’t going to listen, maybe he could dodge past her? Get through the door?

Toriel sent rows of flames criss-crossing through each other. Arthur tried to to duck and weave through them, several brushing dangerously close. He managed to move a few steps forward.

“What are you doing?” Toriel asked, sending more streams of fire forward.

Arthur managed to jump between these, avoiding them but for the uncomfortable heat. Sweat was dripping down his back and into his eyes.

“Attack or run away!” she said. The next attack seemed shorter, the flames coming close, but never quite hitting Arthur. Even when he was sure they should have.

As he’d gotten more scorched, Toriel’s flames had seemed to die down slightly. To be thrown with less accuracy.

Duh! Arthur thought. She wasn’t seriously trying to hurt him. Just scare him off. Still, not the kindest way to treat someone you wanted to protect.

Arthur took two more steps forward.

“What are you proving this way? Fight me or run away!”

Arthur had to get back to Vivi and Mystery. There was no question. If the only way was through that door, then he’d have to find a way past Toriel. If he could get close enough, maybe he could just shove her out of the way and dash through.

Arthur kept approaching, though he was careful to keep his stance non-aggressive.

“Stop it!” Toriel said. “Stop looking at me that way.”

Arthur wasn’t really sure what look he was giving her. He was barely sure of what he was feeling. He just wanted to get past her without hurting her. She didn’t deserve that.

Mind, he didn’t really deserve to have fireballs thrown at him either.

Another step. A few more minor burns, but nothing Arthur wasn’t familiar with.

Arthur was right in front of her now. He grabbed her arms and pushed them down to her sides. The flames in her hands died out. “I’m going. I have to find my friends. Thank you for your help.”

Toriel seemed to collapse in on herself at this. “Pathetic. Is it not? I cannot save even a single person.”

“You’re not pathetic. But you don’t have the right to keep me here against my will, either. I know it may not seem like it, but I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sorry. You keep saying that and reminding me you are an adult. But you still seem so young to me. You must think me foolish.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. She seemed like she needed a hug. “No, it’s not foolish. It’s just… sometimes you need to let go. I have a life and friends I need to get back to. I can’t give up on that.”

Toriel sighed. “I understand. You would be unhappy trapped down here, and the ruins are quite small once you are used to them.

“My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my child, I will put them aside.”

_...Mom._

Arthur didn’t correct her this time. She apparently couldn’t help herself from mothering everyone around her. It was her nature. Though if what the kid had just said were true… He had a few questions for them.

“Very well,” Toriel said. “If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave...please do not come back. I hope you understand.” She tightened the hug for a moment, Arthur felt the tingle of healing magic soothing his burns, before she pulled away and began walking away from the door. She turned back for a moment with a sad smile.

Arthur smiled back, waved. He understood. It’d be too painful to see him again only for him to go back into danger. They’d only known each other a day, and she already seemed to care about him as much as Uncle Lance did.

Toriel continued on her way. Arthur watching until she turned the corner out of sight.

Right. Time to move ahead.

Through the gate was another long hallway ending in a dark, spacious room. In the center was Flowey, sneering up at Arthur.

“I bet you think you’re really clever, playing by your own rules. You didn’t kill anybody this time. In this world, it’s kill or be killed. So you spared the life of a single person, but what about if you come up against a relentless killer? Someone who _won’t_ take pity on you? Will you kill to save yourself? Or just roll over and die? Hehehehe…”

Didn’t kill anybody this time? Something about the way Flowey said that made Arthur’s skin crawl. More than simply being in the same room as him did, anyway. Arthur started to try edging backward.

“Oh don’t worry, my little pauper. I don’t plan to interfere right now. I want to see if the true monarch can reclaim their crown. This might be interesting.” The flower cackled, loud and high, his face swelling into ghastly skeletal shape, before he burrowed back beneath the ground. Arthur was left alone in the dark room, staring speechlessly at the patch of light where Flowey had been.

_...Asriel. Did you do this?_

What did that even mean? Paupers? Monarchs? What was that flower’s deal?

Arthur swallowed and shook himself. He couldn’t just stand here. Flowey might change his mind about not trying to hurt him. Best to keep going forward. Besides, now he had several questions for the new voice in his head.

_I’ll explain. Just give me some time. Please._

Arthur forced one shaking foot in front of the other. And exited into the underground proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter takes place above ground, so we finally see what Vivi, Mystery, and Frisk are up to. :) Also, I'd like to note that I'm updating the tags as I go, so you may want to occasionally glance at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivi was gasping as she ducked behind a large oak, grasping her chest.

The tree creature’s voice echoed through the forest. What the _hell_ did it want? It had seemed like it was targeting Mystery, and Vivi thought she caught something about dogs in the creature’s yells. Unfortunately, Vivi’s Japanese wasn’t very good beyond some chants, mythology and anime jargon.

“Uhuhuhu….” The voice was behind Vivi. She felt the breath on her neck.

A pair of hands gripped her arms from behind, scratching her skin like bark. It probably was bark.

Vivi screamed.

Mystery burst out of nowhere, biting the creature’s arm, forcing it to let go. Vivi stumbled to the ground, pushing away. The creature was trying to shake Mystery off, but he held on, growling even as he was swung through the air.

No. _No._ Arthur had already- Vivi couldn’t let Mystery be taken from her too. She grabbed the nearest object she could-a rock the size of a cantaloupe- and hurled it at the tree creature’s head. The creature was stunned long enough for Mystery to drop to the ground and dash to Vivi, tugging her sleeve.

They took off into the forest, heading to the road. They needed to get to the van. They had to get help. Arthur had to be alive. Please! She couldn’t lose anyone else.

Anyone _else_? Who had-?

Vivi stumbled as she felt like a sledgehammer had been dropped on her head. Not _now_!

Mystery kept tugging her sleeve, but Vivi couldn’t seem to get her balance. She was getting nauseous, her breathing getting truly frantic. This couldn’t go on. These attacks had started since the mansion and they were getting worse. 

Something wrapped painfully tight around Vivi’s ankles. She tried to pull herself forward, but between the fit, or whatever it was, and the grip on her ankles she couldn’t move.

“Uhuhuhu~” Vivi couldn’t bring herself to look back, she felt tears welling up behind her eyes.

Bloody light erupted from somewhere behind her, a sound of whispering leaves and the smell of dust. There was a snarl and a shriek. The grip on Vivi’s ankles slackened.

“ _GO NOW!_ ” yelled a gruff voice behind her. Blind panic engulfed Vivi at the sound. She could only obey. She ran, not even turning back.

She didn’t even know where she was running. All rational thought had been wiped out by that _voice_. Vivi had heard recordings of supposed banshee shrieks, they had inspired a similar kind of panic. Though that was comparing a candle to the sun. The voice had kick-started the instinctual fear of death into overdrive, forcing the frightened fluffy bunny inside to the surface. It was only a small corner of Vivi’s mind that was processing this feeling.

The rest was high-tailing it out of there.

It seemed like hours, but was likely only several minutes, when her legs finally gave out and Vivi was leaning against another tree, gulping in air. When she looked up, she saw the footpath they had originally taken up the mountain.

Thin, almost overgrown with bushes and nettles, but still visible. It led back to the road. Maybe she could go get help from the city. They’d be able to send a rescue crew down for Arthur.

If she could convince them to go up the mountain first.

Vivi gathered enough willpower to keep going. She could at least get back to the van and plan their next move.

That was when she noticed Mystery was missing.

No. _No!_ Nononono!

She stood, turned to look back the way she came. Where was he? Why hadn’t he followed her? He’d been acting odd ever since they got here, but he’d always stayed with her.

Something touched her arm. She screamed and flailed, nearly fell.

It was a kid wearing a striped shirt, a stick in one hand and a bandage on their cheek. The kid was staring up at her with heavy-lidded eyes, almost like they were squinting. Vivi couldn’t even tell their gender…

“Hello,” the kid said, still staring up at her.

“H-hi,” Vivi responded. “What’s a kid like you doing up here by yourself?” It was especially dangerous right now, with hostile spirits running around.

“....” 

Why would a kid be on a mountain where people disappear? “It’s awfully dangerous up here right now. Maybe you should go home for the day.”

The kid tilted their head. “Is something wrong? You look scared,” they said.

“Listen, it’s really important you get off the mountain. It’s not safe here right now, okay?”

The kid looked confused for a moment. “You don’t remember me?” they whispered.

Vivi knelt down to look them in the eyes. “Are you okay? Have we met?” 

The kid swallowed. “Y-your name is Vivi, right? Where are your friends?”

“Huh?” Vivi suddenly had the weirdest feeling of deja vu. Had they met before? Now she was looking more closely at the kid.

“Where are your friends? The yellow guy, and the dog?”

“You mean Arthur and-” Vivi hissed in pain as her head throbbed. Not this _again_.

There was a bark behind her. Mystery came up next her, staring at the kid for a moment, before tugging her sleeve. He was whining, there were scratches all over him still wet and shining.

The kid stared at Mystery like he was the most fascinating thing ever. They took a step forward.

Something began crashing through the forest behind Vivi. Mystery resumed tugging and whining until he was practically dragging Vivi along.

Viv finally managed to get her footing and, hearing whatever was in the trees getting closer, scooped up the kid and ran after Mystery. They had to get to the van, they’d be safer there.

Her breath was running short, a stitch pinched at her side, and she felt nauseous again. Her legs were practically jelly. Vivi didn’t dare look back.

Was something breathing at the back of her neck? Or was she imagining that?

A final burst of adrenaline saw her to the van on the roadside at the edge of the woods, flinging open the back doors and tumbling in with the kid in tow and Mystery just ahead of them. She pulled the doors shut behind them.

Something scratched and pounded at the door, shaking the van. Vivi clutched the kid close, prayed the wards would hold.

The rocking and scratching continued, but didn’t seem to get any worse. After several minutes, it seemed to abate. Vivi’s heart pounded, but she finally forced herself to look up.

She felt the world drop out from beneath her. The windows were intact, and seemed to be holding. The air felt charged with spiritual energy from her wards.

But vines completely covered every visible inch outside the van. They were trapped.

Mystery nuzzled up against her, the kid was trembling in her arms, looking over her shoulder.

What were they going to do? They were stuck! Arthur was probably hurt or _worse_. There were at least two hostile spirits outside. And now Vivi had to look after a kid too!

This was _so_ messed up.

She’d just wanted a quiet trip, get out of Tempo find some new books for Duet’s “special” stock, and investigate some old legends. It was supposed to give Arthur and her a breather after the last few weeks.

Vivi gulped back a sob. It wouldn’t help to cry now. She had work to do if they wanted to get out of this.

She maneuvered to sit against the backs of the seats, opposite the back doors. She set the kid down in front of her. “Are you okay?” They didn’t seem hurt, just scared. Small blessings.

The kid nodded. “Yeah, but...” They began sobbing, wiping their face with their sleeve.

Vivi and Mystery both stared at the kid unsure of what to do. Finally Vivi shifted to sit next to the kid and rub their back “What’s wrong?”

Kid was breathing heavily. “It’s going all wrong. I-I have to-” They dissolved into hiccups.

Vivi glanced at Mystery and back to the kid. The kid seemed a bit familiar, but she couldn’t…

Oh!

“You were at the bookstore earlier!”

The kid looked up at her, eyes reddening and snot starting to drip from their nose. “You remember?”

She did, now that she wasn’t running for her life. “Yeah. You were looking around in the bookstore. You asked about the legends.”

The kid seemed much happier now that she’d remembered them.

‘Uh-huh! You were talking about the poor monsters stuck underground. It was really interesting.”

Vivi kept rubbing the kid’s back. They seemed to be calming down, but she still needed to come up with a way out of here. “So. What were you doing on the mountain alone?”

The kid leaned against her. “I have to find the monsters. They’re really sad under the mountain…”

That...was unexpected. “Did you tell anybody where you were going? Where are your parents? Or guardians?”

The kid curled up on themselves and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

The kid spoke up a bit more loudly. “I didn’t really tell anyone….”

“Is everything alright? What’s your name?”

“Frisk.”

“Okay. Frisk, we’re going to get out of this okay? It’s going to be alright.”

Frisk nodded and pressed closer to her. “Was that a monster? Like from the stories? I thought they were all underground.”

Vivi thought about the legend. It was old. Like _really_ old. The oldest versions weren’t even originally in English. It predated the U.S. by at least a few centuries. It was possible that in its original language the term wasn’t “monster” as they currently thought of it. Heaven knew her little group had found several different types of supernatural creatures.

“It was definitely something supernatural. Though, I’m not sure if it was what the legend was talking about. We don’t have enough information,” Vivi said. 

She should be excited. New supernatural phenomena! But considering the current situation, she couldn’t really enjoy it at the moment.

Mystery curled up next to Frisk, who began petting him. “You have a cool dog.”

Vivi smiled. “The coolest. His name’s Mystery.”

Okay, so what did she know?

The creature that had attacked them was some kind of plant spirit, and, judging by its clothes and speech, Japanese. Maybe a kodama or something similar? It was after Mystery, as far as   
Vivi could tell.

That ghost from the mansion had showed up too. But he fought the tree creature, so they weren’t allies. The ghost was also dispersed during the fight and would likely be out of commission for a while. That was something.

Arthur had fallen down that hole during the fight. Hopefully he wasn’t hurt badly….

It was awfully quiet outside. Why wasn’t the tree spirit trying to get in? It had them trapped. Vivi’s wards wouldn’t hold out forever.

Mystery rubbed his face against her hand, whimpering. “It’ll be okay, boy. We’ll find a way.”

“This is all my fault,” Mystery said. “If I’d been honest earlier, or just left. This might have been avoidable. I am so sorry.”

All of Vivi’s thoughts crashed into a thirty car pile-up.

“You heard that right?” she asked Frisk, who nodded, staring at the dog with something like awe.

Her dog just talked. Her dog. Just talked. Vivi’s brain went into a blue screen and she just stared at Mystery for what had to have been a good three minutes, maybe longer.

Honestly she couldn’t decide what to do. Laugh at the absurdity of the day? Squeal with glee at apparently having a magic dog? Be afraid and feel betrayed?

She decided to just stare at Mystery for several seconds. Occasionally opening her mouth as if the speak, only to close it again. After about twenty or so attempts, long enough for Mystery to start to tense up, she finally said, “Explain. Now. Before I get hysterical.”

Mystery relaxed. Frisk didn’t seem too fazed by this. But then, they were what? Eight? They probably hadn’t outgrown Santa Claus yet and had just been attacked by a demonic tree. Kids always were more flexible in their world views.

Mystery seemed to scowl a moment before sitting up straight and looking Vivi in the eyes. “It’s...rather hard to know where to begin.

“I suppose maybe I should reintroduce myself? I am Mystery. You’re faithful companion and guardian. It’s...good to finally speak to you like this?”

Vivi didn’t say anything, just motioned for him to go on. She focused on keeping her breathing steady. In. Out.

“Right. Well. I am roughly six hundred years old and I am a spirit fox- a kitsune.”

Frisk giggled. “You sound like you’re introducing yourself in school,” they said. They were clinging to Mystery more tightly, petting him and rubbing their face against him. The kid clearly thought Mystery was the most awesome thing ever.

Vivi looked closely at Mystery, inspecting him up and down. He looked like a normal dog. Except for the glasses. And red and black fur on his head. How had she not questioned that? “So why hang out with _me_? And what does that tree thing want with you?” There were many more questions she’d like to ask. But those seemed like a good start.

Mystery seemed to be blushing under his fur. Did dogs blush? Did foxes? Heck if Vivi knew. She was half hoping this was a dream at this point. The other half was excitedly cataloging all the information Mystery might have on supernatural stuff.

There was also a corner that wanted to strangle him for hiding this from her. Why hadn’t he helped earlier!?

In fact… “Why didn’t you save Arthur?”

Mystery froze at the icy tone in her voice. He suddenly seemed much more interested in Galaham’s empty cage over her shoulder.

“I-I…” He was trembling now.

“Why didn’t you save him! Why haven’t you been helping us this entire time!” Vivi slammed her hands against the floor.

The kid started rubbing Mystery’s back as he took a deep breath. “Arthur fell through some form of barrier. If I’d gone after him, that would have meant leaving you alone with Shiromori, possibly without any quick way back to you.”

“Vivi...using my full power tends to attract attention, usually from less than friendly sources. It’s possible that that’s how Shiromori finally found me, because I used my power not too long ago.

“I didn’t- I _wanted_ to save Arthur. Never believe that I wouldn’t do everything in my power to save him. Or anyone else you care about. Your family is my family. But... in that moment...”

_It was you or him._ He didn’t say it aloud, but it was there. 

Vivi thought she could see tears tracks down Mystery’s face, now she was looking. God this situation was a mess.

Vivi crossed her arms, swallowed past the lump in her throat.. She didn’t like it, not at all. This was a mess. Just a tangled _mess_. She turned back to Mystery. “What about that ghost from a few weeks ago? He showed up too.”

Mystery looked at the ground. “That’s...more complicated. The ghost’s core fell shortly after Arthur did, when the ghost was dispersed. He should stay that way for at least a few days, given the beating Shiromori gave him…”

“You’re hiding something,” Vivi said.

“Yes. But it’s not important right this moment. It’d be better to explain that with Arthur here. When we get him back.” Mystery said that last part like a prayer, willing it to be true. Arthur _had_ to be alright. Neither of them could bear the alternative.

Vivi didn’t like the idea of more secrets. Especially since that ghost was clearly after Arthur specifically. But more immediate concerns had to be taken care of. “Now, ‘Shiromori’. That’s the tree lady, right? What’s her deal?”

Mystery was looking her in the eyes again now. Even if Vivi was still feeling betrayed, this was _Mystery_. He’d been with her forever. She could put it aside until there was time to talk.

“We had a bad run in. Centuries ago. She was extorting a village in exchange for not cursing them, forcing them to worship her. One day, a friend of mine passed through and wasn’t able to give her a good enough offering. She...punished him.

When I heard, I decided to step in. I’d rather not go into details, please.... Suffice to say, we’ve been on bad terms ever since. She’s been pursuing me for some time.”

“You couldn’t just beat her again?”

“I’m afraid I’ve never really been much for direct confrontation, I caught her by surprise the first time. She’d be ready for almost anything I could throw at her now.”

Vivi figured she could get a more detailed version later, when they were actually safe. But for now…

“What about you kiddo? Is there anyone who might be looking for you? How did you get out here all by yourself?”

The kid was still petting Mystery-who didn’t seem to mind in the least- but when they found the spotlight on them, they buried their face in Mystery’s neck. The mumbled something.

“Come again?” Vivi asked.

“My foster family might be looking, but I don’t really like them very much. I don’t think they really like me, either.”

“What do you mean? How did you even get up here?”

Frisk stayed silent, just kept holding onto Mystery. Finally they said “I walked up here. It wasn’t very far.”

“Not far” Vivi’s foot. They were at least five miles out of the city, too far for a kid to walk alone. They must have started right after seeing her in the bookstore that morning.

Mystery was looking at the kid curiously now, too. How did Vivi not notice how expressive his face was for a dog?

“How old are you?” Mystery asked.

“Almost nine.”

Vivi looked more closely at Frisk. Their shirt was pretty frayed, and their shorts were at least two sizes too big. That could mean nothing, but their comments and the fact they’d been able to wander off unsupervised worried her.

Still. One thing at a time. First they needed a plan for how to get out of here.

“So, Mystery what can you do that might help us here?”

“I can work with illusions easily enough. Though Shiromori will likely be able to see through them.”

Vivi nodded. “I suppose that was you telling me to run earlier?”

“Yes. Sorry, but I had to be sure you’d actually go.”

“Still, that’s impressive, working someone’s perception of danger like that. Anything else?”

“Shapeshifting, possession, and foxfire are about all I have. As I said, I’m not much for direct confrontation.”

“Foxfire?” Frisk asked.

“I’m afraid it’s rather difficult for me to make. As I said, I’ve lost some power since I last encountered Shiromori. Still, I might be able to at least burn away the vines so we can escape.”

Vivi didn’t like the idea of leaving Arthur. But if they could escape, they might be able to get help and more resources. “Okay. Should we head back to the city for help?”

Mystery nodded. “That might be best. Shiromori has the advantage as long as we’re near the forest. Being in the city should at least give her pause. We’ll have more breathing room.”

“Okay. Is there anything we can use to give you some help?” Vivi was already standing and moving for the front seat, pulling out her keys. Frisk stood too.

“If you use a banishing charm, it might weaken Shiromori’s hold on the vines. That may help.”

Vivi twisted and picked up a box from behind the passenger seat. She drew out a few slips of paper, and buckled her seat belt.. “Buckle up, Frisk.”

Frisk clambered into the passenger seat and did so.

Vivi looked into the back where Mystery was still standing. “Everything okay?”

Mystery nodded. “Yes. Just...Stay calm, okay? I’m going to have shift into my natural form.”

Vivi pursed her lips and nodded. Frisk was peeking over the back of their seat.

Mystery glowed briefly, then, in a blink, there was a large fox, large enough to take up two thirds of the back, with seven tails in the back of the van. The tails swayed almost hypnotically as Mystery closed his eyes.

“Vivi, the charms.”

Vivi turned the key, and pressed the charms to the windshield. She focused, muttered the chant. She definitely felt _something_ happening. Like an unraveling.

Then there was a flare of light and heat. Blue sparks flickered along the vines, before turning into a pale blue blaze that washed over the vines. In a moment the windows were all clear.

“Drive!” Mystery yelled.

Vivi slammed on the gas and took off toward the Ebott city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is this week's chapter! I hope I managed this well, I don't really have as much to guide me on the over-world plot-line. Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean you have to wait twenty-four hours!?” Vivi yelled, slamming her hands on the desk. She was aware of other people staring at her like she was nuts, she didn’t care. They were in the police station, trying to report Arthur’s fall.

The officer behind the desk stared at her, expressionless. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was falling from its bun. “Ma’am, I’m going to have ask you to calm down, or I’ll need to have you removed from the premises.”

Vivi clenched her teeth. No, she could _not_ calm down. Arthur was in trouble, there was a tree demon on their tail, and the police apparently were not taking her seriously! “Why do we have to wait?” she said, trying to keep her voice steady, even.

“Standard procedure. Your friend might make his way back on his own in that time. Until then, we’ll make a note of it and if you come back tomorrow to tell us he’s still not back, we’ll organize a search party.”

Vivi wanted to throttle the woman. Wanted to kick and scream and _demand immediate action_! She was also aware that doing that would likely get her thrown in a holding cell. “I was there when he fell. He might be hurt!”

The officer, looked away for a moment, as if in thought. When she looked back at Vivi, she sighed. “Listen, I want to help. I do. But procedure regarding the mountain is very strict. There’s been all sorts of legislation and programs over the years to keep people from going up there. The best I can do is get all the preliminary work ready, so that tomorrow a search party can be mobilized immediately.”

Vivi couldn’t help leaning against the desk. Was this really the best she could get?

The officer continued. “I’m also not going to report you for trespassing in a restricted area. Didn’t you see the signs?”

“No, actually. We didn’t,” Vivi said. The mountain was restricted? That hadn’t come up in her research, and there certainly hadn’t been any signs that she’d seen.

“Really? The city council passed a motion to have it restricted last year. They should have put up signs or fencing by now.”

That was odd. None of this had come up in Vivi’s research, even when she’d checked the city’s webpage. Clearly, she needed to do more research. They’d have to hit up the library after this.

Vivi saw Frisk duck behind a potted plant from the corner of her eye. Mystery moved to stand next to them, head tilted in a very canine expression of curiosity.

“Well, thank you,” Vivi glanced at the officer’s name badge. “Marcia. You’ve been a big help.” Sort of. Not as much as Vivi would have liked, but more than she could have been.

“Sure. Hope your friend comes out alright. There’s a lot of weird stories about that mountain.”

A thin man with blonde hair pushed past Vivi as she stepped away from the desk. “Excuse me,” she heard him ask. “I’m here to report a missing child. His name is Friedrich. Fritz for short.” He was babbling, not stopping for breath as talked.

“Breathe. Start from the beginning, I’ll need your full name, address, description of the child…” Marcia said.

Vivi started moving toward the door, she noticed Frisk crouched low next to Mystery sneaking quietly behind the man.

When they were outside, Vivi glanced at Frisk with a raised eyebrow. “Fritz, huh?”

Frisk ducked-his?- head. “I don’t like that name. And I don’t like being called ‘he’, either. It feels weird.”

Vivi nodded. “So you feel like ‘they’ fits better? Or ‘she’? Or anything else?”

Frisk nodded. “‘They’ please.”

“Got it. So is that the only reason you don’t like your foster parents? Or is there more? You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to, though.”

Frisk nodded, but didn’t say anything. They walked in silence for a bit, before Vivi asked. “Do you know which way the library is?”

Frisk smiled, a small quiet kind of smile. “Uh-huh.” They took her hand and began to lead the way.

___

It had been a of couple hours and Vivi, Frisk, and Mystery sat around a table piled high with books, newspapers, and other documents detailing the history of Mt. Ebott and several stories from Japanese mythology. Frisk had given their account of what was happening under the mountain, and if Vivi had been a less open-minded person with less of a history with the supernatural, she would have dismissed it as just another kid telling tales. As it was, Vivi was at least willing to consider the idea of time travel and an ancient history long lost. Unfortunately, they didn’t seem to be having much luck finding new information. They’d found some articles about the legislation regarding Mt. Ebott, but their didn’t seem to be much reason given for it. That was weird. There was definitely more to the story there.

Mystery, allowed in because Vivi had cajoled the librarian on duty into believing Mystery was a therapy dog, spoke up. “You’re sure Arthur will be safe in the underground?”

Frisk nodded. “Yeah. A lot of the monsters don’t even really know what a human looks like, and the others usually stop fighting if you’re nice to them. Or run away.” Frisk’s normally impassive face seemed to take on a more somber expression.

Vivi, sitting next to them, rubbed their back. “Are you okay?”

Frisk swallowed thickly. “I just realized… If time’s been turned back, they won’t remember me. It’ll probably be Arthur who makes friends with them this time. Not me…”

Vivi began to understand. From Frisk’s story, it sounded like the monsters had been their best friends, maybe their first friends. Now the monsters probably wouldn’t recognize them. Even if Frisk became friends with them again this time somehow, it likely wouldn’t be quite the same.

Vivi put her arm around Frisk’s shoulders. She wasn’t really sure what to say this time.

Frisk’s voice broke a little as they continued. “I don’t even know what’s going to happen to Chara. They don’t have a body or a SOUL of their own. What’s gonna happen to them if I’m not there?”

Mystery came around the table and nuzzled Frisk’s hand. “We don’t have enough information to know how this might affect a being like Chara. But we are going to do what can, okay? We’ll learn what we can, and try to help all of our friends as best we are able.”

Frisk seemed to be calming down a bit. They still seemed melancholy, but something in their eyes had hardened. It seemed like they were more determined than ever to find out what was going on, and save the monsters.

Vivi checked her phone. “Alright, I think it may be time for some lunch. Let’s go get something to eat, and come back after we’re a bit refreshed.”

There was a deli across the street from the library, and, despite the cloud-filled sky and the chill in the air, they decided to eat outside. Vivi made sure to order one of the oversized cookies for Frisk.

“So,” Vivi started, thinking of the man at the police station, “What do you want to do Frisk? We need to get you back to your guardians sometime, unless there’s a serious reason you can’t.”

Frisk nibbled at their cookie, probably stalling a bit. Vivi kind of understood. If their home life was bad, they may not like to go into it.

They might be like-

Vivi gasped and cradled her head. That was a bad one, she felt like she was going to be sick.

She felt Mystery’s head settle on her lap and brought one hand down to pet him.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Frisk was looking across the table at her too.

“Y-yeah. A migraine. It’ll pass.” Quickly, she hoped.

“You’ve been having a lot of those lately,” Mystery said. “When did they start?”

“A few days after that thing with the mansion. Why?”

Mystery whined and rubbed his head against her leg. “I think it might be best to go back to the hotel. You’ve both had an exhausting day, and need to recover.”

Vivi’s expression hardened. “I’m not really sure we can spare the time. We probably don’t have the extra money to get a guest library card, and we need to do more research. Do you think the migraines have something to do with that ghost?”

Mystery kept silent but nodded slightly, as if unsure how much he should tell her.

Frisk spoke up next. “What about me? I don’t really want to go back to my foster family…”

Vivi stared at Mystery a moment longer before turning back to Frisk. “You never answered my question. Why not?”

Frisk prodded at the remains of their turkey sandwich. They hadn’t eaten the crust. “It...I… They don’t do anything, really. But they kind of say things, you know? Like they aren’t mean, but you can kind of tell they don’t like you. They look _through_ you and kind of ignore you. I don’t know how to describe it…”

Vivi wasn’t sure she understood either. But Frisk seemed very small at that moment. “Well then, I guess you can come with us to the hotel when we’re done, if you want.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Mystery asked.

Nope, Vivi wasn’t sure. This was likely irresponsible and likely to get them into a fair bit of trouble if Frisk’s foster parents found them. That said, Vivi’s gut told her this was probably better for Frisk than sending them back, at least for the moment.

Lunch done, they began to head back across the street to the library. As they were passing the middle of the crosswalk, however, Frisk paused. When Vivi turned back, she saw they seemed to be staring at an alley to the side of the deli. The building next to the deli was about four stories, leaving the alley in shadow. But the darkness seemed deeper than it should have been. Vivi took Frisk’s hand and led them across the street before the light could change, but she couldn’t help glancing back.

Frisk was clutching their chest, just over their heart.

“You okay, Frisk?” she asked.

Frisk nodded, before seeming to change their mind. “It felt like someone was trying to start a fight. But I don’t see any monsters besides Mystery.”

Was Mystery a monster like the ones underground? They needed to figure out what definition of ‘monster’ they were using, before someone got confused.

“What do you mean ‘start a fight?’”

Mystery was looking between them, but kept quiet. Wise, since there were several other people on the sidewalk. Not enough to cover his talking, but enough to be a problem if anyone heard him.

Frisk shook their head. “I’ll tell you inside. I’ve got some questions too.”

Vivi stole one last glance at the alley. It didn’t seem as dark now, but she still felt uneasy.

 

___

 

It scrabbled along the ground, grime coating it from fingertip to forearm. It did not matter. As long as the bones, muscles, sinew moved it could pursue. Its host would not escape, its host was mortal.

Mortals needed sleep, sustenance, water. It didn’t. Now that it had gathered its strength after many months of recovery, it could give chase. Over stone, through wood it could chase. It did not need rest, nor food, nor water. It only needed to seek out its host, and pursue them relentlessly.

And so it did.

It followed the rich scent of the host’s soul, like dew the morning sun. It could not wait to snuff that light and replace it with foggy nights. A soul twisted against itself and swallowed whole. That was what it needed to really get back on its feet.

In a manner of speaking.

It scrabbled over a pile of branches set to the side of the road, glanced at the road sign. It was ten miles from Ebott. It paused and stared at the sign, glanced to the mountains in the distance. Memories, faded and delicate like cobwebs, blew softly through its consciousness.

Had it really been so long?

No matter. The past was dust and ashes, but the future would be shaped by its will, its determination.

Vengeance would rain down in a torrent, and there would be no mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late... Life's been a bit busy, and I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. Still, I am still working on this, and would love here your thoughts!
> 
> Also, major thanks to everyone whose been reading, commenting an leaving kudos! I really appreciate it! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur stepped out into a frozen forest, shivering at the sudden chill in the air. How was there a snow covered forest underground? Magic? It made about as much sense as anything else in this place. 

He looked back as the door slammed shut. No going back, it seemed.

Arthur rubbed his arms. The metal one was freezing to the touch, and his flesh and blood one probably not much better. He hadn’t expected to run into temperatures like this! All he had was his vest and t-shirt. His breath steamed in the air.

Walking down the path before him, Arthur wondered how far he’d get before he might have to face another monster. They likely wouldn’t be as easy to negotiate with as the ones in the ruins, given that Toriel wouldn’t be around to strike the of goat into them.

_You know, I’ve been getting some fragmented memories from your subconscious. It seems like you’ve buried something really deep. That cave… what happened there?_

“Don’t know,” Arthur said, jumping over a large stick. He had to hurry and find somewhere to warm up. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last in this cold. He sneezed, shivered. “It’s like I told Toriel, it’s a blur. The best anyone can figure, my friends and I were attacked by an animal or something while we were investigating an old tourist attraction.” Arthur rubbed his arm and swallowed. “One of my friends went missing that night.”

_Crack!_

Arthur flinched and turned. The stick he’d jumped over had broken, but there was nothing to be seen. What could have done that? That stick was thicker than his arm…

“Y-you said you’d done this before, right?” Arthur asked.

_Yes. Don’t worry, he’s friendly. He just likes to mess with people. I’m surprised at how easily you accepted that I time traveled._

“I’m just kind of going with the flow at this point.” There wasn’t much else he could think to do. Arthur turned to continue on the path. The branches creaked in the wind, and a clump of snow fell from a branch with a wet _plop_. Arthur turned and started walking again, faster this time.

There was rustling behind him, a scuffing that didn’t match his footsteps. Arthur glanced back again. Again, there was nothing.

Despite the voice’s assurances that ‘he’, whoever he was, was friendly, Arthur couldn’t help picking up the pace. There seemed to be a bridge with some kind of gate ahead.

Just as he reached the bridge, Arthur heard rustling directly behind him. He froze, nervous sweat freezing on his back. The voice was humming a vaguely familiar song, though Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

“Human,” the voice echoed hollowly behind him. Arthur couldn’t even bring himself to breathe. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

What?

Arthur slowly turned, and jumped back with a yelp.

_Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine.~ Literally in this case. Hmm? Another memory… Whoa. You’ve been to actual haunted houses? On the surface? Cool!_

‘Oh, _that_ song,’ Arthur thought as he stared at the skeleton in front him. About four feet tall and dressed in a hoodie and shorts, the skeleton was grinning up at him in a way that seemed, almost, friendly. Arthur gave a hysterical giggle.

“Uh, you okay man? You look frozen in fear. I think you need to _chill_ ,” the skeleton said. “The name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton.” The skeleton held out a hand.

Arthur’s eye twitched.

_Come on! Shake. It’s only polite._

Arthur raised his trembling left hand, the robotic one, and shook. Sans’ eye sockets seemed to widen when they -he?- saw the hand. Then…

_Pbbbbfftt…_

“Heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s _always_ funny.” Sans’ smile seemed to widen too, somehow. Arthur wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or what. He tried not to think about it too hard.

Sans continued. “Anyways, you’re a human right?”

Arthur gave a shaky nod, rubbing his metallic arm. Did it just spark? He really needed to look into that when he got home

Sans chuckled. “That’s hilarious.” He walked forward toward the bridge.

_Oh! Quick I need you to try something. It might get him to help us a bit. He has a triple secret code word for time travelers. Tell him you are-_

Sans was staring up at Arthur now. “Uh, you okay? You’ve been staring into space for a bit.”

Arthur sighed. He really hoped this would get this guy to help. “Yeah… I need to tell you a codeword.”

_Come on! If it doesn’t work it’ll only cost you a little humiliation._

Arthur shrugged and swallowed. “I am the… legendaryfartmaster…”

Sans’ eyelights went out for a moment before blinking back on. “Aha. What was that? Speak up.”

Arthur grimaced. “I am the legendary fart master…”

Sans broke out into laughter. “Wow. That is really childish. It is also my secret secret triple-secret codeword. Are you a time traveler or something?”

Arthur wasn’t sure how to answer that. The voice in his head apparently was, but he wasn’t.

_Ask to talk to him somewhere more private. His brother will be along any minute._

Arthur rubbed his arms. Going somewhere warmer would be nice. “Can we talk somewhere else, please? It’s kind of complicated.”

Sans nodded. “I guess that’s fine. Follow me, I know a shortcut.”

“Sans! Where are you!” called a loud, high voice from further down the path. In moments, a figure came jogging down the path, still hollering for Sans. It was another skeleton, taller and thinner than Sans and dressed in what appeared a kind of superhero cosplay. It stopped a few yards away, across the bridge having spotted them. “Sans! Where have you been! It’s been three days and you still. Haven’t. Recalibrated. You’re puzzles!”

_Too late. Ah well._

Arthur looked from Sans to the taller skeleton.

_Don’t worry, the other one won’t hurt you either._

Arthur gave a sheepish grin and waved. “Uh, hi?”

The taller skeleton looked at him. Arthur thought he seemed perplexed, but it was hard to tell. No skin and all. “Are you...a human?” the skeleton asked.

Arthur gave a shaky nod. The voice better be right about him.

What was the voice’s name anyway? They hadn’t told him.

_Call me...Chara. If you don’t mind, please don’t tell Sans my name… We don’t need more complications._

Chara. Okay. He’d have to get used to that. For now...

“A human! I’m gonna! Undyne will be! I’ll be so! Popular! Popular! Popular!” After his outburst, the skeleton seemed to collect himself. “Human! Continue only if you dare! For you will subjected to puzzles and japes the likes of which you have never seen! I, the Great Papyrus, will capture you and fulfill my destiny by becoming a member of the royal guard! Nyeheheheh!” Papyrus then dashed off back down the path, laughing triumphantly.

Sans shrugged. “You know, my brother’s been feeling a bit down lately. If you don’t mind, we can talk while you work through his puzzles. I bet it’d make his day.”

“I guess that’s fine?” Arthur said. Was there a choice?

“Great. Come on then. If you’re with me, the royal guard shouldn’t give you too much trouble either.” Sans started after his brother at a sedate stroll. Arthur followed.

Several monsters stuck their noses out from behind the tree. Snowflake birds, snowmen with big ice hats, even a jellyfish smacking its lips loudly. Like really loudly.

Arthur still didn’t like how a lot of them were glaring at him from a distance, but others just seemed curious. He tried to keep his eyes on the path ahead of him. Apparently the skeleton would protect him from the scary monsters. Arthur was now both terrified, and questioning the life choices that hed led him to this moment.

_Let’s see... Snowy, Chilldrake, Icecaps, and… Jerry._

There was a distinct tone of disgust and annoyance at that last name.

_Don’t. Ask._

Sans, hands in his pockets as he strolled, said, “Now, I’m gonna assume you know Papyrus isn’t really dangerous. And about his special blue attack, right?”

_This may be more complicated than I thought it would be. I’m not sure I want him to know about me, but you probably shouldn’t let him misunderstand the situation like this. He might get mad if he finds out the truth later._

Arthur took a deep breath. “It’s more complicated than that.”

They passed by a crossroad that seemed to lead to a river, and, for some reason, a wooden box.

“More complicated than time travel?” Sans said. “That’s not a good sign.”

“It’s more like-aagh!” Arthur tripped over a rock in the path, landing on his face. Not again…

“You okay man?” When Arthur nodded and started picking himself, Sans continued, “Have a nice trip?”

Arthur just stared at him. “Really?”

_Pffft…_

Sans shrugged. The path continued for a ways. “Didn’t mean to give you a hard time.”

Arthur grumbled for a minute. “Anyway, I’m not really a time traveler myself. Someone who apparently is, told me that codeword. I’m hoping you can help me figure out how to get back to the surface. And maybe answer a few questions.”

Sans was side eyeing him now, as they passed by a cardboard building. “Such as?”

“Apparently, the last time this happened, it was someone else in my place. A kid. I’m not sure about the details, but my, uh, friend wants to know what happened to them.”

Sans was silent for a bit. He paused by a sentry station, rang the bell. A anthropomorphic dog stood from within the station. “Yo, Doggo. Just passin’ through, I thought I’d let you know you don’t need to worry.”

_Doggo can only see things that are moving. He also mostly uses blue attacks, which won’t hurt you if you’re standing still. Pet him._

Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of that.

_Pet him. He likes to be pet. Pet. The puppy._

As Sans began to move forward again, Arthur took a moment to go ahead and give Doggo a pat on the head. “Uh, good boy?”

Doggo did seem to enjoy it. “Thank you! Have a good day!”

When Arthur caught up to Sans, the skeleton turned to him. “Like dogs?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, though I like hamsters more.”

Sans grunted. “So. Who’s this friend you’re talking about? The time traveler who knows my code words?”

How did Arthur explain this? He wasn’t sure what was normal for monsters, and he really wasn’t sure if Sans would accept that he had a voice in his head giving him info.

Ugh, maybe Arthur had finally just gone crazy? He should be so lucky.

“How much do you know about ghosts?” Arthur asked. They were walking past a frozen lake now. Arthur’s finger tips were starting to go numb from the cold. Seriously, why was it so cold here? How was there snow?

“I know about ghostly monsters, but if you’re talking about dead humans, then I’m afraid all I know is from whatever books fall down here. Most of that is fiction, as far I can tell. I could be wrong, though.”

Arthur shivered, and not from the cold this time. He remembered several instances of very real ghosts. And one in particular that had nearly been disastrous. “No, they’re definitely real. Apparently one of the previous humans stuck around, because they’re in my head. They’ve apparently done this before with someone else.”

Sans stopped and stared up at him. “Seriously? No kidding? No jokes?”

Arthur nodded. “I really wouldn’t joke about this. Ghosts are serious business, not something to joke about.”

Sans continued staring at him, as if judging whether to believe him. Finally, after several seconds, Sans nodded. “Man, this is dead serious, then.”

Really?

_..._

They had paused just beyond the lake. Arthur could hear Papyrus cackling up ahead, so it was likely one those puzzles that had been mentioned earlier.

They continued forward in silence. Sans seemed to be mulling over what Arthur had told him. Papyrus’ invisible electric maze could have been a disaster, but Papyrus leaving footprints while giving Arthur the orb made it simple. Still, Arthur did wonder how the maze was set up. If Papyrus had made it himself, he may have to ask him when he got a chance.

After Papyrus had dashed off to check on the next puzzle, Sans spoke up again. “Don’t worry about the next puzzle. It’s just a word search. Thanks for doing my brother’s puzzles, too. He looks like he’s having a good time.”

_Papyrus is a really...enthusiastic person. He likes it when he can get other people to be as excited as he is._

“He seems pretty cool, all things considered.” Considering he was having actual conversations with actual skeletons. Who made puns. What was Arthur’s life?

Sans nodded. “He’s the coolest. Now, you say you’ve got a human ghost in your head, and they’ve been through all this. What happened? Can they tell you?”

_...yeah, I can try. Give a moment to collect my thoughts._

They passed an ice cream stand manned by a blue rabbit man. Arthur did buy himself a nice cream, despite the weather. He was more hungry than he was cold by now. The wrapper showed two monsters hugging. He ate while he waited for the voice to explain.

_You remember how I said our time travel was like saving and loading a video game? We were able try several times to get out of the underground, looking for the best solution we could. Last time, we thought we finally had it. We made friends with everyone who would let us, we avoided having to...hurt anyone._

_I was finally beginning to learn that maybe...the world isn’t such a terrible place._

_Then, when it looked like we might not only get out of the underground, but free the monsters, too. Flowey came in and ruined it all. I think he reset everything when he got all the SOULs the king collected. He said he wanted to keep ‘playing’ with us. Forever._

Chara then gave a more full summary of their last ‘run’, including Flowey becoming godlike and stealing the SOULs of all of the underground’s monsters. Arthur relayed what they said to Sans. The thought that time had been turned back, several times even, was terrifying. Arthur didn’t want to think about being trapped repeating the same day and never being able to realize it.

Sans was silent for most of the explanation.

Arthur remembered the last time they’d seen Flowey. “You called him ‘Asriel” last time we saw him.”

_..._

Sans stopped and stared up at Arthur. “Asriel?”

“Is that important?”

Sans went silent again, but given how it felt like there was more the voice wasn't telling, either because it hurt too much, or would just take too long, Arthur had a feeling that ‘Asriel’ was someone important.

They continued, solving Papyrus’ puzzles, greeting the royal guard dogs. Chara insisted Arthur pet all of them. It seemed to help them cheer up after their story. Arthur even paused to give the mouse by the spaghetti trap a few food pellets.

As they approached what Sans said was Papyrus’ final trap before they reached Snowdin, Arthur asked a question that had been bothering him. “So how did having all of the souls the king has let Flowey turn back time? How did you turn back time? It doesn’t seem possible.”

Sans seemed to be waiting for Arthur to get his answer, probably so he could ask about it, too.

_I’m not entirely sure how it works, to be honest. I know its connect to the desire to live, the will to change fate. Determination. At the least, down here, if you have enough determination in your SOUL, you can go back to a point where you felt particularly determined. Even if you die, you can go back and try again. Also, apparently only the person with the most determination can turn back time. Without a human in the underground, Flowey’s the one in control._

Arthur was silent for a while, before relaying the voice’s answer to Sans. Sans didn’t seem too surprised, though.

“Determination huh. I guess it makes some sense. Monsters don’t normally have determination in their SOULs.

“But this Flowey character, he’s what worries me. If he’s the one that turned back the clock and started this new timeline, does that mean he’s the top dog again?”

_I don’t think so. He had the equivalent of seven human SOULs when he reset. I think the SOULs are all back to where they were before. Seeing as all the monsters have their SOULs right now._

Once again, Arthur was the middleman between the voice and Sans. Still, Arthur had to ask, “Does that mean I could save and reset? Or whatever?”

_I’m not sure. Frisk’s SOUL was fueled primarily by determination, but you seem more fueled by your sense of justice, since your SOUL is yellow. But maybe? You’re human, so you should naturally have more determination than any monster._

They continued on to the bridge, figuring they’d have a chance to talk more after they got to someplace warmer. Papyrus was waiting for them at the end of the bridge, his scarf whipping dramatically in the icy wind. Arthur had to admit, he did have a sense of drama.

Also how did Sans get over there by Papyrus? Last Arthur had seen Sans, he was right behind Arthur. Arthur did a double take just to be sure, but yes, Sans had apparently teleported when he wasn’t looking.

_Don’t worry, he does that alot._

“Human!” Papyrus said. “This is your most dangerous challenge! Behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror!” There was a whirring of machinery as two poles extended to either side of the bridge, each laden with various implements of harm. A mace, a flamethrower, blades, a cannon. And a dog.

_The_ dog. It even had the locket in its mouth as it hung from its rope.

Unfortunately, Arthur’s desire to get the locket was superseded by his desire to not be smashed, impaled, sliced, or burned. Well, more burned.

_Don’t worry. He won’t actually start it up. It doesn’t fit his sense of fairness._

Arthur relaxed slightly at that. Still, he’d feel much better when the death trap was gone.

Papyrus continued, “When I say the word, it will fully activate! Cannons will fire! Spikes will swing! Blades will slice! Each part will swing violently up and down!”

Arthur had to admit, from what he could see, the “Gauntlet of Deadly Terror” was well built. Everything looked like it would work smoothly once activated. This did nothing to reassure him.

“Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain! Are you ready?” Papyrus finished.

Arthur waved at Papyrus from where he stood. “Um, this is an... interesting piece of engineering and all, but it doesn’t seem very puzzle-ish. It might be better for an obstacle course?”

Papyrus paused at that, seeming to consider. “Hmm, perhaps you’re right, human. This doesn’t seem entirely sporting compared to your previous challenges. You don’t seem prepared for this type of challenge.” Papyrus paused again, looking at his death trap. “No. This won’t do. Away it goes!”

“Wait!” Arthur yelled. “Can I have the locket that dog’s carrying? It’s important!”

Papyrus looked up at the dog, which was calmly hanging from its rope as if it didn’t have a care in the world. “Very well!” Papyrus then stepped forward, grabbed the locket from the dog’s mouth- earning a small whine from the pup- and turned to toss it Arthur. He did so, also hitting a button on a remote, retracting the trap.

As the locket sailed through the air, it began to glow with pink fire. Arthur could only stare in shock as it fell toward him like a falling star, ready to sear his outstretched hand.

Arthur wasn’t able to retract his hand before the locket landed in his palm. It didn’t burn, though. It was vaguely warm, but not hot.

Arthur began walking across the bridge, glancing up from the locket now and again to make sure he wasn’t about to trip over anything and send himself tumbling into the abyss.

“Thanks,” Arthur told Papyrus after he’d gotten across the bridge.

“It is nothing, human! Just know that this was a decisive victory for the great and magnanimous Papyrus! Nyehehehe!” With that Papyrus turned strutted towards town.

_Well. That went well. And now you can find out what’s going on with that ghost._

Sans strolled up next to Arthur. “So. Any clue what Papyrus is gonna do next?” Sans said.

_If this goes like it normally does, Papyrus will try fight us. Don’t worry, even if he wins he won’t really hurt you. Just throw you in his shed with some dog food._

Dog food? “Uh, according the voice in head, he’ll try to fight us. But the voice isn’t worried. Apparently Papyrus won’t actually hurt us if it comes to that?”

Sans nodded. “Alright. Just don’t go hurting _him_ , ‘kay? Or I might have to do my brotherly duty and give you a bad time. See ya around, pal.” Sans strolled back across the bridge, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

_I don’t know why, but that ‘bad time’ comment gave me chills. So, we might wanna take a break. There’s an inn in town where you can rest up and get warm. We could also take a look at that locket. Sound good?_

Arthur nodded and began to walk toward the neat, wooden houses now easily visible.

___

Flowey watched the human- ‘Arthur’- as he journeyed from the door to the ruins, safely hidden beneath and behind piles of snow, the trunks of trees, even behind a convenient lamp. He couldn’t believe it when Arthur simply _told_ the smiley trashbag about time travel, admitted to having a ghost in his head!

He also couldn’t believe Sans hadn’t killed him on the spot. Flowey’d gotten more game-overs from Sans than any of the other monsters combined. Why hadn’t he killed the human when he had the chance?

And where was Chara? They’d been there before the reset, but where were they now? Why was this other human here? Sure, it was new and interesting seeing a different human in the underground, but Flowey wanted to play with _Chara_.

It wasn’t fair. They’d finally reunited, and now they were separated again. Why? Flowey was sure he’d done everything right. There was no reason the players should have changed, he’d only meant to reset back to when he met Chara again.

Now he couldn’t even reset again because all the SOULs were back in place. He’d have to make sure to make an opportunity to get them, then maybe he could do more to fix this.

Flowey couldn’t help growling at Jerry as they wandered by, snapping at them. It didn’t relieve the irritation.

Who was the ghost in the human’s head? The human had known his name. He said it. But how had he known it? How had the ghost known it?

Could it be…

Had he messed up the reset? Had he killed Chara again? Flowey wasn’t necessarily sad at this, but it was...disconcerting that he might have somehow undone Chara’s return and gotten them stuck in someone else’s body.

The human was walking into Snowed Inn, cradling what looked like a large, golden heart. It certainly wasn’t a SOUL, Flowey could tell that much, but he felt _something_ from it. Like it was alive, too.

As if it were housing a SOUL…

Questions. And all Flowey had wanted to do was play.

Flowey burrowed beneath the snow, into the warm earth. Time to start planning some new games, making some new rules. He’d find out what was going on and find a way to get Chara back to continue their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Underground we go! I hope Sans and Papyrus were okay. Papyrus will likely have more screen-time next chapter.
> 
> I may need to take some time to rebuild my buffer; so if this goes quiet for awhile, that's why.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support so far! It makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe... Sorry for the terribly long wait. -.-; I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I finally found a decent place to end it.

Arthur sat on the bed in his room in the inn. It wasn’t night yet, according to his phone it was only about three o’clock. But he’d wanted a place to be alone for a bit and compose himself. And to take a closer look at the locket in private.

The rabbit monsters running the inn didn’t seem to recognize him as human, though Chara didn’t seem surprised by that. Taking a bite of a cinnamon bunny, Arthur looked at the locket in his hand, looking it over from every angle.

_Frisk always preferred the bisicles, but these cinnamon bunnies are great! They could use some some chocolate chips though._

“Nah, that’d make them too sweet. They're fine as they are.” Sweet and warm and gooey. Mr. Pepper couldn’t have done better.

The locket was huge as such things went, and the fire hadn’t abated either. It didn’t burn, but it made Arthur uncomfortable. The surface was smooth and there didn’t seem to be a clasp or button to open it. Neither was there anywhere to attach a chain, either to attach it to a pocket like a pocket watch or wear it as a necklace. Arthur could feel it beating like an actual heart.

Something in the way it felt was...familiar. Like a song he’d heard before on the edge of hearing. If he could make it out, he was sure he’d recognize it. As it was, the familiarity worried him. Had he known the ghost before it died? He couldn’t think of anyone near him that had died recently. Certainly no one he knew personally.

Still, the vibe he got from the locket made him uncomfortable.

**You know what you did. How could you not? Stop denying it!**

_Arthur! Did you hear that?_

“No. What?”

_The ghost in the locket. It’s talking again. It seems like it doesn’t believe you can’t know who he is._

Arthur dropped the locket on the mattress and jumped to the opposite wall. “It can get in my head!?”

_Looks like it. But maybe it can’t get as a clear a picture as I do? Maybe that’s why it won’t believe you, even if you have no reason to lie inside your own head. It might not even be fully conscious._

Arthur wasn’t entirely reassured by that. Having one ghost in his head was bad enough, he’d rather not add to that.

_You know...I gave a friend of mine a locket once. It opened when you pressed the lid. Maybe it works like that?_

Chara seemed tentative about their suggestion, as if they weren’t sure they wanted to bring it up. Then again, Chara hadn’t been very forthcoming with its personal history so far. It seemed like it hurt too much for them to go into much detail with him, yet.

Arthur gulped and moved back toward the bed. It was a possibility. But did he really want to know what was in there? He didn’t think opening it would let the ghost out. There’d been no indication the locket worked that way. But still…

_You wanted to know why the ghost was after you, right? This is probably the best way. You should probably do it before the ghost manages to really wake up, though._

Yeah, the ghost wouldn’t stay in the locket forever. It would probably recover and appear again soon. Arthur needed to find out what he could and then try to make sure the ghost wasn’t in a position to obliterate him when it reformed.

He pressed his thumb on the front of the locket, felt it click. Well, here went nothing.

When the lid opened, Arthur stared at it for several seconds, possibly minutes. He couldn’t breathe, his hand was beginning to tremble. Something in his throat tightened painfully. Arthur thudded to the floor when his legs gave way.

This- this was impossible. Why would the ghost be anchored to _this_. There was no reason Arthur could think of. What did this mean? What? Why? Had the ghost done something to Lewis?

_So… that’s Lewis and Vivi. They look happy._

Yeah. They were. A familiar ache settled into Arthur’s gut. That feeling of envy and loneliness when they’d started going out, like he was being left behind. The self-disgust when he couldn’t just be happy for them like he should be.

_You’ll find him. Then you can all talk it out. You’re determined, that counts for alot._

That still didn’t explain why that ghost had this locket. Neither Vivi nor Lewis even had a locket as far as Arthur knew. Though, it might just not have come up, he guessed. Especially if it was Lewis’. Vivi would have been showing it off excitedly if it were hers, but Lewis might have just kept quiet and occasionally looked at it during a private moment.

Arthur suddenly felt very tired. Even if it wasn’t late, it might be good idea for a nap. It was kind of funny that he was getting more sleep in the past several hours than he’d been getting in the past several months. Still, he curled up on top of the covers and stared at the picture of Vivi and Lewis laughing and embracing. He remembered happier times and felt the pangs of an odd longing he didn’t really understand. His eyes felt heavy now, he just wanted to sleep.

_Are you sure that is a good idea? We don’t really know when the ghost will recover._

Arthur only vaguely noted Chara’s concern. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He certainly couldn’t just toss the locket away, even if he wanted to. The ghost would just chase him down again. But now that Arthur knew the ghost had something to do with Lewis, possibly with whatever happened in that cave… He had to figure out the connection. He had to _try_. If only he could talk to the ghost without getting burnt to a crisp in the process.

_Come on. We should get going, we’ll meet up with Papyrus and then maybe we can talk to Sans some more. They might have some ideas._

“Sure,” Arthur said with a sigh. Nothing for it but to move forward. He tied the bandanna he’d bought with the cinnamon bunnies around his neck for a little extra warmth, then pulled on the pink fingerless gloves he’d found the box outside the inn. Chara had said they were okay to take and they were better than nothing against the cold. He put the locket back in his pocket.

As Arthur passed by the reception desk, the bunny woman stopped him. “Oh! You’re leaving already? Here, take your money back, since you only stayed about forty-five minutes.” She moved to hand him the money.

Arthur waved her off. “No, it’s fine. I still used the room, I should pay for it.”

The bunny woman seemed slightly taken aback. “O-okay. Thank you very much, sir! Have a pleasant day.”

Arthur stepped back out into the chill air of Snowdin.

_Papyrus should be waiting for us just outside of town, where it gets really foggy from the river._

Arthur nodded and began to move for the end of town.

_There’s some tunnels that’ll take you straight to Papyrus and Sans’ house over there. Or you can take the long way, if you don’t feel like sliding on the ice under- er, well more underground…_

Arthur turned and looked at the little igloo that apparently led to the tunnel slide. 

Should he?

No. He wasn’t exactly excited by the prospect of fighting Papyrus. He could put it off at least a little bit.

Besides, he was curious about the rest of the town. May as well see everything he could on his way through.

_Then I’ll give you the tour! There’s a bunny lady walking her baby brother. Reeaally slowly. It creeps out the bunny dude there by the house._

Arthur glanced at the bunny girl, then to the tiny rabbit on its leash. Finally, he turned to the rabbit boy by the house who watched her with a suspicious expression.

Ookay. Not the weirdest thing he’d seen today and not even top one hundred for his life. Still weird, though.

“Why is there a Christmas tree in the Underground?” Arthur asked as they passed by a bear monster organizing some presents under a very nicely decorated tree. Christmas wasn’t even for months, yet.

_It’s kind of a parallel idea thing. I think. It’s a local holiday based a prank some teens played on monster back in the forest, putting decorations on its tree-like antlers. They tried to make it feel better with gifts, apparently not thinking to take the decorations off, for some reason, and now it’s a thing. They even know about Santa Claus. Somehow._

“Could someone have read a book with Santa in it? Sans mentioned stuff falls down here a lot.”

Arthur felt Chara give something like a mental shrug.

“Yo! You’re new in town aren’t you? Are you a kid? You’re not wearing a striped shirt.”

_Striped shirts are popular with kids in the underground. Have been since before I fell, even. And that was a long time ago. By the way, this is… huh. I don’t think we ever actually figured out their name. Whoops._

Arthur tried not to think about how old the dead child in his head was. That was creepy.

_I like being creepy. It’s fun._

“Uh no. I’m not a kid, really.” Though there were days when he still felt like a teenager with no business being in the real world. “I’m Arthur. What’s your name?”

The monster kid tilted their head. Arthur thought they looked kind of cool, yellow and kind of lizard like with spines along their back. They had no arms. “I’m Kid. Nice to meet you!”

_Well. That answers that question._

Arthur caught himself just before raising an arm to shake Kid’s hand, since, you know, Kid _had_ hands. “Likewise.”

Kid’s eyes fell on Arthur’s left arm. “Yoo! Is that a robot arm? Awesome!”

Arthur rubbed his arm, and fought back the urge to blush. He was glad to have his hard work appreciated, but he also felt kind of self-conscious about it. He really should be used to it by now. “Thanks… I, uh, built it myself.”

Kid stared up at him. “Really!? You must be almost as smart as the royal scientist!”

_Alphys. She really is very smart. You two would probably get along fairly well. You have a lot in common._

Arthur rubbed his arm again, noticed what he was doing and dropped his hands to his sides. “Thanks,” he smiled. “I’ve got to get going, but it was nice meeting you.” 

_There’s Grillby’s! He makes really good hamburgers. When they’re not soaked in ketchup._

“You have a lot of stories, don’t you?”

_Yes. Frisk and I spent a lot of time learning as much as we could about all the monsters underground. Like I said… we befriended anyone who would let us last time._

Chara’s voice seemed to grow subdued at the mention of their lost friendships. Arthur was beginning to wish they had some kind of separate form. That tone usually meant someone needed a hug.

_Thanks. The thought means a lot…_

They came to a crossroads with a giant mouse in a scarf and what looked like a smiling devil standing off to the side watching the sparse snowflakes drift slowly down.

_If you go left, there is something that may interest you._

Arthur nodded, shoved his right hand in his pocket and followed the left path. He clutched the locket, feeling the pulsing heat and that strange nostalgia that came with it.

There were a trio of gel monsters standing outside of a small house. A large one with a mustaches, and two smaller ones, one of which was wearing a cap. Arthur thought they said something about playing “humans and monsters”.

_There. The wolf throwing giant blocks of ice._

Indeed, there was a very buff looking werewolf throwing blocks of ice into the river.

Why?

_It’s to keep the CORE cool. The CORE powers the underground, turning converting geothermal energy into magical electricity. I do not really know how it works, but it seemed like something you would be interested in._

Arthur watched the ice blocks float down the river. “How is magical electricity different from normal electricity?”

_I...do not know. That’s just what Alphys says when she talks about it. Still. Maybe we can ask when we see her?_

It _was_ an interesting thought. If they managed to release the monsters peacefully, this kind of tech could change a lot.

Arthur was _really_ starting to want to see the core and meet Alphys.

“I guess we should go meet up with Papyrus, huh.”

_Yes._

They headed back to the intersection and continued on the path out of town. They passed the … _Librarby_ and a cozy looking two-story house with Christmas lights and two mailboxes, one overflowing and the other apparently empty.

_I really don’t get why Papyrus doesn’t have more friends. He’s always so cheerful and energetic. Honestly, the Underground gets a lot more bleak without him._

Huh? “You say that like you know from experience.”

Chara paused and Arthur got the distinct feeling they hadn’t meant to let that slip. “Chara?”

_I… don’t want to go into it right now. Frisk and I weren’t always the kindest, especially on our first few attempts…_

That...sounded ominous. Arthur wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know, but it would probably be better to have a full picture of what happened.

_I’ll tell you. Eventually. It’s all part of a_ very _long story._

They had left Snowdin, now, and a thick fog was rising from the river. All Arthur could make out were silhouettes of the trees and rocks lining the path to one side. The cold was starting to make his ears and nose ache, and the smell of snow of hung in the air.

Ahead, a thin silhouette appeared with a scarf billowing in the frozen breeze.

“Human-” Papyrus began, Arthur interrupted him.

“Excuse me, but my name’s Arthur. I don’t think we were properly introduced.”

Papyrus paused. Arthur couldn’t see his expression, and would probably would have had a hard time reading if he could. “Ah,” Papyrus said, “You’re right! How rude of me!” Arthur saw Papyrus make a gesture with his arm, probably putting his fist on his chest to strike a more heroic pose. “I am the great Papyrus, though I believe you already knew that.

Now, Arthur, allow me to tell about some complex feelings.” Arthur couldn’t help slipping a hand into his pocket and clutching the locket, feeling the growing heat and the wave of nostalgia. Papyrus continued. “Feelings like: the joy of finding another pasta lover,” Arthur had left the pasta alone and told Papyrus so. Papyrus had interpreted that as Arthur leaving it for him. Not that Arthur didn’t like pasta, but… “The admiration for another’s puzzle solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool.” Arthur actually blushed at that. He wasn’t used to strangers giving him compliments. “These feelings… they must be what you are feeling right now!!!”

Oh.

_Yeah, Papyrus has a bit of an ego. It’s usually charming, and only occasionally obnoxious. Also. He likes to say ‘Nyehehe’._

Was the locket getting warmer? In fact, it was starting to feel hot, like a laptop left on too long. Not painful, but uncomfortable, even through the fabric of Arthur’s pants. He started to draw the locket out.

Papyrus continued. “I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great.”

Arthur glanced down at the locket. It was still wreathed in pink flames, growing stronger and brighter. Arthur gulped, that was probably not a good sign. The beating of the heart was speeding up, too.

While Arthur had been distracted by the locket, Papyrus had continued, now saying: “Worry not!!! You shall be lonely no longer! I, the great Papyrus shall-”

Arthur yelped as the heat from the locket spiked, unable to stop himself from throwing it in the air. He shook off his hand, blowing on it. It seemed to only be slightly burned, no marks.

“Wha-?” Arthur heard Papyrus say just before the skeleton’s voice was drown out by rush of air and the roar of flames. The locket exploded in pink flames, heat blasting into Arthur’s face, the air stolen from his lungs. As Arthur blinked away the sting in his eyes, he saw the ghost standing there, flames billowing up from its shoulders and hair, the embers of its eyes fixed on Arthur. Arthur gulped, the ghost’s glare alone was nearly enough to scorch him. The locket pulsed bright gold on its chest.

The ghost’s heat was causing the snow to melt in a ring around it, showing damp, steaming stone.

_Oh crud._

Yeah, no shit.

Arthur glanced beyond the ghost and saw Papyrus staring at the ghost as well. Arthur wasn’t quite sure how to read Papyrus’ expression, but seemed like it might be… awe? Glee?

“Wowie!” Papyrus cried, “I’ve never seen a skeleton like you before! Are you new?”

The ghost’s skull turned to glance at Papyrus, before he turned back to Arthur. The ghost lifted its arms with a sound somewhere between the crackle of fire and a bestial roar, releasing four of the purple bedsheet ghosts from the mansion.

“Are you a friend of Arthur’s? It’s very nice to meet you! _I_ am the great Papyrus! Who might you be?” Papyrus asked.

The bedsheet ghosts seemed to hum and bob to an unheard beat. They flowed and twisted through the air, surrounding Arthur, preventing any escape.

“Hello?” Papyrus called from behind the skeletal ghost. “It’s quite rude to ignore people when they’re talking to you!”

The skeletal ghost continued to ignore Papyrus, approaching Arthur as the the purple ghosts closed in.

Arthur backed up, trembling, holding back a whimper. He glanced over his shoulder to see if there was any opening.

There wasn’t.

The purple ghosts grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Golden hearts pulsed on their chests. 

The hiss and crackle of flames sounded from the skeletal ghost, drawing Arthur’s attention again. Was it laughing?

“You won’t get away this time,” the ghost said, its voice was a quiet hiss that hung in the frozen air, even as the air around the ghost sweltered. “Arthur.”

It knew his name. “Who are you?” Arthur asked.

There was a chattering and squeals of high pitched laughter from the bedsheet ghosts surrounding Arthur, sending chills down his spine. _“Who are you? Who are you?”_ their voices mocked in harmony.

The skeletal ghost didn’t answer, though. It just glared at Arthur and swept a large hand forward, sending out a stream of pink flames.

Arthur managed to duck to the side, slipping and falling into the snow with a yell. The snow was melted as the flames roared past. “What did I do!? Who are you?”

The bedsheet ghosts were still surrounding Arthur, covering any escape route. Though they continued their chant of “Who are you?”, they made no move to attack themselves. Did the skeletal ghost want to take care of this itself?

_Your SOUL hasn’t appeared. This isn’t like a monster fight._

Obviously.

The skeletal ghost made as if to leap at Arthur while he pushed himself off the ground. A glowing blue bone sailed through the air, striking the skeletal ghost on the head. In its shock, the ghost face-planted onto the ground.

“It’s not nice to ignore people when they’re talking to you! It’s also bad manners to start a fight without introducing yourself,” Papyrus said, coming to stand next to Arthur. Papyrus held a mittened hand out for him, helping Arthur up.

“Thanks,” Arthur said.

“It is no problem, human Arthur!” Papyrus answered, “Now, do you know who this skeleton is? Or why they’re so rude?”

The skeletal ghost had pulled itself up and seemed to be trying to float or leap into the air. It only managed some small hops, however. Its locket was shrouded in a deep blue now.

_It’s blue now. That’s Papyrus’ attack_

Papyrus noticed the ghost’s confused hopping. “You’re blue now. That’s my attack.”

_Its movement is restricted. It can’t fly and it will be more difficult for it to jump._

Papyrus continued, “Well?”

The ghost glared at Papyrus. “Move,” it said. It raised it’s arms and the its minions swarmed around Papyrus, trying to pull and shove him away from Arthur, chittering and giggling.

Arthur leapt to try and grab them off Papyrus, since they seemed tangible. It was like trying to a bunch of eels, they were too smooth to get a real handle on.

Something crashed into Arthur’s side, knocking him back to the ground. He looked up to see the skeletal ghost above him, fist raised and blazing. The heat was nearly unbearable.

There was a flash of light, a strange zapping sound, the smell of ozone.

A series of bones struck the ghost, knocking it to the side.

Arthur rolled away, standing, dashing away from the ghost. He saw Papyrus standing, too. The bedsheet ghosts were gone.

“You made me use my special attack,” Papyrus said. “I was saving that for a special fight!”

_He means the fight with you. I’ve never seen it. That annoying dog always comes in and steals it._

“Any ideas?” Arthur said. He didn’t have any of his ghost hunting gear, and he didn’t know any magical stuff like Vivi.

_Not much. I’ve never fought any ghosts besides Napstablook and that one ghost in the dummy. They were very different from this one._

There was a bark and a white blur flew past Arthur.

The annoying dog leapt at the ghost with a snarl.

The ghost backhanded the dog away, sending it sprawling into the snow with a whimper. “Mutt,” the ghost muttered. “Slobbering all over my locket…”

The ghost’s locket? Well, sure the ghost had been carrying it around. But why did it have a picture of Vivi and Lewis?

“ _Who are you!?_ ” Arthur yelled again.

The ghost stared at him a moment, as if disbelieving that he could still miss something so obvious. “Can’t you tell?”

Arthur felt something start to coalesce in his mind, his stomach churning and his chest fluttering even before the ghost _finally_ answered.

“ _I’m Lewis_ ,” the ghost said. “And you, _murderer_ , are about to be a pile of ashes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to be evil. It's just that that seemed like a good place to finish the chapter. Anyway, you shouldn't have to wait months for the next chapter, though I am working on a couple other fics, too.
> 
> If you want, you find me on tumblr at https://shadeterminus.tumblr.com/. Feel free to ask me things! Or talk, or whatever! I've also been working on getting back into drawing.


End file.
